Gone Viral
by Gumi Megu Power
Summary: What happens when a video of Len and Gumi goes viral? More importantly who will be safe from an aggitated Gumi.
1. Caught in the Act

_Hi I made this up cause well I get bored reading the same old Gumi fanfics. And my theory is if I'm bored with it so are you guys reading this._

_I've never done this before so I'll mention the basics._

_Numero uno I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID. And anyone who thinks I do is in my language an extreme idiot._

_Number 2 I would LOVE LOVE LOVE to hear what you think and any ideas you might have for future chapters._

_And Number Three I don't really have anything to put here. I just put three cuz it sounds better that way._

* * *

><p><strong>GUMI POV<strong>

I woke up on the floor of the game room next to Meiko and Haku. I decide not to question it.

I walk through the vocaloid mansion half blind looking for the kitchen. I bump into a hard thing

"Hey you watch where your going you son of a-" I'm about to teach this person a lesson.

I take a closer look. Oh it's a wall. "STUPID WALL!" I scream pushing it.

"I'm a Len." The wall now apparently Len explains to me.

"And I'm blind!" I mumble. Need carrots. "Lenny, Gumi needs carrots."

I then begin messing with my friend's face trying to get his attention.

And that's all I can remember before I passed out. Apparently you need more then one hour of sleep in three days.

**LEN POV**

Its been about five minutes since Rin sent me downstairs to wake up the girls.

Please God don't let them kill me. I know Gumi will kick me, but the others- I'm dead.

I'm walking to my doom. Wait is that Gumi? She runs into me mistaking me for a wall and nearly cusses me out until i tell her I'm not.

And now she's on top of me asleep. "G-Gumi Gumi wake up." I stutter. Wake up Wake up please wake up.

I geuss I should take her to her room. I really hope no one sees this.

I pick her up she's light. Oh No I think I hear Meiko waking up. I run to the elevator.

**RIN POV**

Len is going to come up any minute pleading for mercy. This is what he deserves for trying to find The Garden.

I hope Meiko wakes up and beats him with her sake bottle. Oh where's the camera I'll just take it with my phone.

I'm going to tape this fight and watch it over and over and over again. I hide behind a curtain next to the elevator.

It opens and I begin recording. What the what! I nearly bite my tongue of to keep from laughing.

Len is carrying Gumi bridal style and he's blushing all over. I keep recording for a few more seconds and then I jump out in front of him.

He jumps nearly dropping Gumi. "I was j-j-just taking her to her room." The poor sucker.

"Sure you were." I say in a sing song voice."Swear not to tell anyone."Len pleads. Growing redder and redder.

"I swear." I won't tell anyone, but he didn't say anything about showing. I love loop holes.


	2. A key, a nightmare ,and a deadman

_I really didn't put to much effort into the last chapter. Sorry I just needed a quick little start up for the story._

_I read the reviews. Thank you Skylina 11211, otaku4life, Pinkalicious, and Poweredtoenail._

_In response to Skylina this is NOT going to get dirty at all ok so if you hope it will then your hopes are dead to me._

_Oh yeah it doesn't really go "viral" well it kinda does but only with the vocaloids not the entire world. Or at least not yet._

_I will also start writing in 3rd person, Poweredtoenail I know I used waaayy to many "I"s. And thank you Otaku4life Rin can be evil._

_Thanks also for the pink lover._

_I DON'T OWN VOCALOID and quick question do I have to write that on EVERY chapter._

_PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW I need people to talk to. Great now I sound like a lonely psycho._

* * *

><p>Gumi woke up for the second time that day at 4:00. She was now fully energized.<p>

So the greenette pulled on her clothes (an orange tee with a pair of green shorts) and marched off to Teto's room.

When she reached the chimera's door she knocked No Answer she banged No Answer she then kicked the door down.

"TETO! Did you forget how to open the door again?" Gumi screamed as she walked into her room.

Teto sat in the corner of her room rocking back and forth mumbling. The room was a disaster minus the broken door.

Glass covered the floor along with shredded stuffed animals the electricity was flickering and it looked like shadows were coming out of

the cracked walls and ceiling. I really hope she doesn't need ANOTHER excorsism. Gumi thought as she walked slowly toward the drill haired girl.

"Teto, ...You alright?" Gumi really hoped the answer was yes. "I FOUND IT!" Teto screeched. "Found what? Should I get Rin?" Gumi was getting creeped out.

The last time Teto was like this 7 people died. "No No she can't ever know, but you my fellow garden assistant you can." Teto then brings out a

small golden key tied around her neck. "WHAT THE-WHAT!"Gumi screamed. I'm scared, Rin's gone kill me, but I want in. She thought tempted.

"I'll help you." the lowly paid garden assistant said. "YAY! Thank you Gumi. Let's see Miki." Teto hid the key beneath her shirt and was soon back to herself.

"KK what about your room?" "Don't worry I made a bet with Ted. Now he'll have to clean my room for the next three years... while wearing a dress." Teto then grinned

slyly.

* * *

><p>About five minutes later. And wait why am I doing this like some freaky announcer guy? IDK I'm just gonna go with it.<p>

* * *

><p>"And then in the dream we ended up on some island where some penguins lived and a ton of cherries but then there were some giant monster burritos and they... ate<p>

the penguins ..a-and the cherries!" Miki begins to cry. "All those b-beautiful cherries dead." Teto patted the poor little Miki's head. "I know Miki I know the sad little

cherries are in a better place now." Teto maybe considered many things, but the main helpful legal one is peptalker. "Miki, why are Mexican Fiesta Platters always in your

nightmares?" Gumi inquired as they walked randomly through the hall.

Miki burst into another fit of tears. "I told you we don't talk about that." Teto snapped. "Sorry I didn't know." Gumi felt kinda sad for the cherry monster.

"Miki I'll buy you a new truck load of cherries." She said ready to do anything for her friend. The girl's face brightened instantly. "Thank you aunty Gumi!" Miki shouts

hopping on top of Gumi's back. "Now give me a piggy back ride I don't feel like walking.""UGH. I am not your aunt and one day you're going to break my back."

The carrot lover replied carrying her to the kitchen.

"Hey! Carrot head since when did you start dating Len?" Seeu asked coming out of the kitchen.

Gumi then in a state of shock threw down Miki, ran to a corner, and proceeded by having a mental breakdown.

"What's wrong with her? I mean I think they look cute together and all I was just wondering how long it's been." The cat eared girl questioned Teto. She then noted

that Teto was laughing so hard on the floor that she might pass out and wouldn't be able to answer."Uhh nevermind."

Rin walks into the kitchen with her ears covered."WHAT IS WITH THE NOISE!" oh no she found out this is not good. Now I'll never have peace and quiet. She thought

seeing the Gumi screeching and howling."And here comes the seizure. And she's unconscious."

"Teto, Tetooo, TETO!" Rin screamed at the chimera dying from laughter. "YES God that was funny." Teto rolls up of the floor. "I need your help with something _very_

important." Rin tells her. "Yes Miss Orange Girl!" Teto laughs again. "Not right now later assistant later." She instructs. "But how am I supposed to-" "Zip ZIP ZIP ZIp I'll

tell you later." "Okay so what do I need to do now?" Teto asks. "Whatever Teto's do now sho!" Rin pushes her out the door. "But-" "NO!" Rin scolds her.

"Now where is Miki?" she asked herself. "MIKI I have CHERRIES!" The red head jumps out of the refrigerator with two cherries in her mouth. "WHERE!"

"They're with Teto outside. Go get her little monster!" Rin couldn't get the words out fast enough before Miki ran out the door.

"Good and now to-ee" Rin was cut short by an EXTREMELY ANGRY Gumi at her throat literally. "Where is your piece of scum brother?" Gumi growled.

Let Len take the blame your own flesh and blood your brother what kind of sister would sell out their own brother. That would be me. Are you sure about that?

Yep I'm perfectly fine with Gumi hunting him down and killing him. Your sick. And that's why I don't listen to my conscious. Rin talks to what's left of her conscious witch she

then locks in chains."He's in his room." The blond chokes out.

Gumi stomps out grabbing a knife as she leaves.

"LEN LEEEN I KNOW WHERE YOU'RE HIDING AND WHEN I GET THERE YOU ARE DEAD YOU HEAR ME DEAD DEAD DEAD!"

* * *

><p><em> Sorry about posting late I've had strep throat. It sucks all I did was sleep and feel like dying in a hole.<em>

_But I better now I hope you like this._


	3. The Drinking challenge

_Does anyone even read this? I guess not. Wait I can say anything I want?_

_MWAHAHAHA_

_I DON'T OWN VOCALOID OTHERWISE I'D BE RICH! _

_Poweredtoenail I will try to make the dialog more you know she said he said more less complicated. And now I'm confused._

_Oh other person who commented on chapter two sorry i forget names often i may use that later that's not the main thing in the story anyway Rin and her camera is just a_

_ blackmail plan_

_END OF AUTHOR'S NOTE BEGIN THE STORY!_

* * *

><p>Gumi looking very similar to a dog with rabies climbed up the main staircase. It took her directly to a long corridor which had everyones rooms to the left the girls the right<p>

the boys. She crept silently toward the yellow door the only obstacle between her and her revenge. Gumi twisted the door knob soon finding it locked.

She growled first low and threatening then it became a loud roar. Gumi gripped her knife and began stabing the door repeatedly.

Len had locked the door to his room as soon as he heard Gumi's screeching. He didn't believe he was safe enough so he barricaded the door with everything he could

then grabbed several bananas from his stash and crawled out of the window onto the ledge of the mansion. He creeped along the edge until he reached the one

place he knew she would never come too. The iceman's lair. dun dun dun.

Gumi ripped the door to shreds only to find Lily slurping Ramen. "Crap." Gumi may or may not know left from right. Lily responded by hiding in her closet.

"GgGrrrr!" the greenete growled and walked out of the shredded door. She kept walking till she found the only other yellow door in the house.

"I am going to kill that dumb-" Gumi was then intterupted by a randomly appearing Miki. "Make it PG for the children!" She whispered.

"There are no children around Miki." Gumi pointed out exasperated. "But-" Miki began. "MCR stabilize and mute SFA-2 Miki immediately." Gumi called.

Two mechanical pincers appeared out of the ceiling, grabbed Miki, and took her to wherever Gumi's inventions decide to store people.

Gumi took to work she kicked the door down. She's been doing a lot of that lately.

Then there was the barricade. Hmm no screams of terror he's hiding somewhere. She thought.

Gumi deciding to let the suspense torture him before she got too, went downstairs to the living room.

As soon as she did she regretted it. What she saw would make anyone scared. Meiko + a personal bartender+ Haku = DRINKING CHALLENGE!

Our poor carrot head remembering the last time this happened got prepared. She grabbed a pair of scissors, a tazer, a five gallon bucket, 3 sets of handcuffs, a roll of

duck tape, and in case of emergency a gun. The last time this happened let's just say that the cops came in but didn't come out ...alive.

And ended up in a certain vocaloid's garden.

"HIT ME!" Meiko screams throwing another sak'e bottle at the wall. It's lasted since five and it's two am now.

Rin, Luka, and Gumi were hiding behind an overturned table which doubled as a barricade in case Meiko and Haku went at it again.

"Gumi, where did you get the gun?" Luka asks disapprovingly taking it away. "Luuukaaa Give it back!" Gumi whined.

"No! You're not even trusted alone in your room what makes you think we trust you with a gun!" The pink woman lectured her on and on.

"Luka technically she never said we trusted her." Rin clarifies. "RIN DUCK!" Gumi shouts as the bartender flew over head.

" You better not come back here again unless you have enough sak'e for a REAL BATTLE!" Meiko screamed after heaving him out.

"It wasn't his fault you were losing." Haku stated quietly. "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY? SPEAK UP YOU HEARD ME! WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME!" Meiko shrieked.

"All I said was-" Haku started. "Yea YOU WERE JUST SAYING THAT YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD BEAT ME THE QUEEN OF SAK'E! WELL HELL NO YOU AREN'T! IF YOU THINK

YOU CAN THEN BRING IT ON! JUST TRY ME RIGHT NOW!" Meiko yelled preparing for battle.

"I'm going to call the cops now." Luka says looking scared out of her mind. "The cops are just complete idiots that believe we're little angels we need to keep that

image. So no calling the cops. We have something better anyway!" Rin explained. "Oh no what?" Luka asked reluctantly. "Gumi." Rin said smiling evilly.

"huh what I zoned out for a second what we talking about." The oblivious Gumi went on confused.

"I want you to fight down Meiko and Haku." Rin elucidated. "In the words of a dear friend of mine named RIN. Yeah... NO!" Gumi quoted.

"Fine then. I won't tell you where Len is hiding." Rin offered. "I'd like you to bury me with my carrots." Gumi cried running out into the line of fire.

Meiko was ontop of Haku trying to hog tie her when Gumi came in. She took the bucket, shoved it over Meiko's head, and hand cuffed her.

" WHAT ARE YOU MMRPHM!" was Meiko's last words before her mouth was duck taped.

Haku layed on the ground whispering "Surrender Surrender." Gumi cuffed her, sat her next to Meiko, and wrapped them each in a duck tape cocoon.

"KK I got them they'll never get out unless I want them too." Gumi told a stunned Luka and Rin. "Did you think she was going to die too?" Luka whispered to Rin.

"Yes that's why I sent her instead of me." Rin whispered back.

"Where's your brother?"

* * *

><p>Yep left it right there. People please comment. Please. God I'm tired now.<p> 


	4. A Bargain

**Thank you passer by. My neck is killing me right now. Please just ignore my complaining.**

**Peoples every where reading this i know your not going to do this but i would appreciate it if you reviewed.**

**And about fifteen people ignored that. I bet you 5 bucks fifteen people ignored that.**

**well you know the basics i own nothing yada yada yada blah blah blah.**

* * *

><p>"Where's your brother?" Carrot head asked.<p>

"Kaito room." Rin only needed those two words to get Gumi going.

She ran straight to Teto's room. "Where is it..." She murmured.

"Where's what the guy of your dreams because he's right here." Ted attempts to hit on her.

"You better shut up before I hurt you." Gumi threatens. "Well what are you looking for?" Ted asks.

"Your sister's bottle of holy water." Carrot top answers. "If you want it your going to have to come and get it." Ted teases holding the bottle over her head.

Gumi kicked his shin nearly breaking it. He doubled over and fell to the ground. Gumi snatched the bottle and left Ted alone in his sister's room.

"I hope the frumps and the tacs rip you limb from limb and drink your blood like fine wine!" She called to him.

"I know you love me just admit it!" Ted howled.

Gumi ran to Kaito's door and poured the holy water all over her body. "May God have Mercy on my soul. God Bless me with life. God forgive me for all i have done and

please let me live through this." She knocked on his door. *rssch* "LEN LEN LEN!" She screeched while banging.

Kaito answered the door "Why are you looking for your boyfriend here?" He asked half asleep. Gumi then punched him in the face putting him back to sleep again.

"Nighty Night Kaito." Gumi mumbled. She looked around the room which disturbed her to even walk in, when she saw a streak of yellow out the window.

"Len!" Gumi shouted, but it was gone. She sprinted to the windowsill and crawled out onto the ledge.

Len looked back and saw Gumi coming toward him fast. Len began to run along the edge.

Gumi now only a foot away gripped him in a headlock. **I'd just like to add one little thing Gumi isn't always the "shy girl" like some people think she is if you make**

** her ****mad you might as well dig yourself a hole and die in it because what she'll** **want**** to do will be much worse.**Gumi remembered a pressure point that could

result in the following: the victim being knocked unconscious or experience instant death. He then felt extreme pain in the back of his head and he couldn't move.

* * *

><p><strong>to the next day i really don't need to put this cuz you could infer it yourself, but i like to do the random time change moments. It gives me purpose.=^_^=<strong>

* * *

><p>Len awoke in what looked like a dark closet. He was bound in rope and gagged. He tried freeing himself to no avail, the rope was tied in a perfect knot.<p>

So he waited and waited and waited for what to him felt like 3 and a half weeks in reality only ten minutes. Then there suddenly came a burst of light, and he was dragged out

of the closet. His eyes finally adjusted to see Akita taking him down to the basement. _Why is Akita doing this? Is she working with Gumi? Why is Gumi mad at me anyway? _

_What did I do to make her go crazy? _All of these thoughts rushed through Len's brain resulting in the worst headache he ever had.

When they had made it to the basement Akita threw Len down onto the floor and retreated to a corner txting. Rin was the only other person in the room. She came up to her

brother wearing a clever poker face. "Len, let's make a bargain." She said casually. Len nodded. "I was thinking something along the lines of I make this Gumi problem go

away for you and in return I get every video game you own. Agreed-"She offered. *mmrph*_Nooooooo _Len thought. "Great!" His sister shouted. Rin took out a butcher knife

and cut the rope off her brother. "Now leave." She demanded. Len ran upstairs to his room, locked himself in his banana stash, and ate untill he forgot that ever happened.

Rin rushed to Gumi's room. The blond slapped the Gumi awake. " What are you doing going all slappy happy on me?" Carrot Munch asked yawning. " I know who spread the

rumor about you and Len." She whispered, but Gumi was already back to sleep. _huh I geuss I'll lie to her later._She thought exiting the room.

* * *

><p><strong> two hours later aka noon<strong>

* * *

><p>Gumi cartwheeled out of her room in a pair of jeans and an orange tee with a picture of a giant carrot on it. She was in a much better mood after sleeping so long.<p>

Then Rin poping out of nowhere screams "Kaito was the one that said you and Len were dating!" "No worries I already taught him

a lesson a little earlier." Gumi tells her reminicing the moment she buried Kaito alive. "oh I geuss everything worked out then huh?" Rin asked hands on her hips. "Yup. Can I

get a carrot now?" Greeny asked. "Yes." Rin answered following the marching girl to the kitchen.

"GEUSS WHO'S BAAACK~~!" Miku screams coming in the house for the first time in a month. Apparently Miku Hatsune was so talented she got her own tour and the other

vocaloids who sang just as well even better then her got jack nothing. Which was why several vocaloids shot her death glares.

Miku either immune to fear or to stupid to know what it was ignored them. She skipped over to Gumi and said rather loudly "You and Len make such a cuuute~ little couple.

Especially in the video!" The idiotic leek obsessed girl then showed it to Gumi on her phone. Gumi turning a bright shade of red said " We are not a couple and never were

one." She then began banging her head against a wall feeling the urge to punch Miku.

Miku grabbed Teto and Miki by the arm and whispered excitedly to them "Cupid Time!"

* * *

><p><strong>This is going to be interesting.<strong>


	5. Anime Time

**Okay dokey time for another installment of one of the most hated fanfictions alive, Gone Viral.**

**To my viewers poweredtoenail i know i make grammatical errors sometimes on purpose so DEAL WITH IT!**

**I sorry I can't stand language arts. T-T**

**And please excuse my spontaneous outbursts.**

* * *

><p>"NO NO NO, Miku! I've had it with your delusional dating games!" Teto whisper screamed at Miku.<p>

"But think of all the love and happiness we brought to people!" Miku retorted. Teto draging the leak eater brought her to the backyard.

"Does that look like love and happiness, Miss Everything's Rainbows and Ponies!" Teto said pointing at a mound of dirt.

"What IS that?" Miki asked while licking a cherry lollipop. "That my dear friend is Kaito's grave. Oh, look no Meiko. The last time you were cupid you said they were

perfect for each other, well I guess you were wrong because she doesn't seem to care that he's dead." Teto laughed in Miku's face after saying this.

"Teto" "Not now Miki, I'm gloating." Teto scorned. "Teto, you need to know this-" "MIKI I AM GLOATING RIGHT NOW SO SHUT UP!" Teto screamed making Miki cry.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, You should have listened to Miki while you could because then you would have found out that this ISN'T Kaito's grave. And you would've seen Meiko

doctoring Kaito." Miku pointed out grinning.

"Victory dance?" Miki asked wiping her tears. "Victory Dance!" Miku confirmed. The two then began caramel dancing.

"Wait, what, but where did that music come from? And why do I feel the urge to dance?" Teto asked beginning to caramel dance.

Gumi walked in on this scene, and walked right back out of it wanting no part of the weirdness.

"GUMI! Save me the dancing is contagious!" Teto yelped. Gumi kept walking in the opposite direction and entered the house.

"Miku, get ready for cupid time." Teto growled. "Why such a change of heart?" Miku asked. "Because Gumi decided to leave me in this mind controlling dance, and this

chimera wants revenge!" she explained.

* * *

><p>Gumi came inside after the caramel dancing scene. She looked at her watch. "2:00. Time to watch the most epic anime in the world. BLACK ROCK SHOOTER!" she<p>

screeched. Gumi fist pumped the air, and ran to the theater room. The theater room had four chairs. Two of the chairs were filled with B RS regulars Luka and Iroha.

Gackupo filled the one next to Luka. _Stupid brother. I knew he had a thing for her, and she also knows it._ The fourth to Gumi's disappointment was taken by Len.

_Len Kagamine. Kaito may have put up that video of us, but still... I'm not going to let this get in the way of our friendship. But more importantly that scum sucker took my _

_seat._ Gumi marched to the chair. "That's my seat." She told him. "Get another chair." He said staring at the giant TV. "Len you have three options get out of the chair, I

make you feel a pain worse than death, or I swear to God I will Freaking sit on you." She said. "I am NOT moving ,and I value my life." Len said stubbornly.

"Fine then." Gumi stuck out her tongue. She then sat down in Len's lap.**No one get any ideas here because if you do I will slap you through the computer.** Len blushed

a brilliant red. Gumi was too interested in the anime to even be embarrassed.

When the anime was over Gumi hopped out of his lap. "Why did you do that?" Len asked. "Because B RS was starting, I didn't want to sit on the floor, and I told you I

would sit on you. Did you think I was bluffing?" Gumi answered. "Len, I'm sorry you should have seen that coming she is Gumi remember." Iroha said on her way out.

"Yes Iroha I remember." Len said face palming. "Gumi!Gumi!Gumi!" Rin screamed dragging her out of the room. "HELP! STRANGER DANGER! RIN LET GO OF ME! RIN, ONE

PIECE IS ON!Nooooooo!" Gumi howled.

"Gumi be quiet, and come with me." Rin sighed. Gumi then stopped resisting and followed Rin. When the two came to a stop Gumi asked "What is it?"

Rin looking sorrowful answered choking down sobs "The master told me that we have to go to school."

* * *

><p><strong>Short chapter I know. Sorry. Oh and you may have already guessed this the italics are Gumi's thoughts.<strong>

**So uhm yeah BYE!**


	6. Stupid Cupid

**Another chapter to Gone viral. It's five in the morning and I'm gonna go to sleep soon.**

**Ignore random misspellings cause I can barely even see right now. OMG there's a unicorn on the TV.**

**Dear God it sounds like I'm drunk or something. Anyway I'm gonna wing this chapter like I do with my math assignments so this should be good.**

**I OWN nothing whatsoever. **

**LET THE GAMES BEGIN!**

* * *

><p>"Please tell me this is some sick joke." Gumi said. "No, I'm sorry." Rin apologized.<p>

_Who else knows? I'll ask her later. She seems to distraught. _"Hey, whats wrong?" Gumi asked becoming concerned.

"Nothing." Rin lied. "We've been friends since we were seven,so don't lie to me." Gumi persisted.

"Was it that long ago?" She asked. "Yeah, second grade, recess, I threw a pine cone at your face by accident." Gumi explained further.

"Yep, I thought you were a psychopath trying to kill me." Rin went on. "We were strange children. Now, tell me why you're sad." Gumi demanded.

Rin looked away from her. "When I was with the master..." Tears began to trickle down her face. Gumi laid her hand on Rin's shoulder, and she continued again.

"He told me he was going to let go of some of the vocaloids." Rin said sadly. "Don't worry you'll be safe your one of the most popular with the fans." Gumi comforted

her. "What about you and the others?" Rin asked through tears. "I'll figure something out." Gumi answered saying goodbye with a gentle smile.

* * *

><p>"Girls, first things first," Miku began "Do you remember your training?" Teto and Miki sitting in the grass looked up at her innocently. "You don't do you?" Miku said<p>

pointing a leek at Miki's face. The robot girl snapped at the leek. Miku immediately recoiled. "DON'T YOU TOUCH MY BABY!" She sneered. "Hey, weren't you talking about

some type of training thingy?" Teto commented. "You two don't even remember the training. Which is why we're going with my plan." Miku added. Miki and Teto shared

a glance before Miki groaned "But your plans are screwy." Miku glared at her and sneered through clenched teeth."You don't even know what it is."

"We don't have to know what it is to know its-" Teto then shoved her hand on Miki's mouth. "Don't listen to her she's had to many cherries. Now, what's the plan?"

Teto asked simultaneously breaking up what could have been the best smackdown catfight in the world. "My plan is to make Gumi jealous." Miku announced. Right then

a certain cherry lover bit Teto's hand. "How do you expect to do that? I didn't think Gumi even liked Len." Miki admitted. The pigtailed one flipped out her phone and

tried finding her proof. "Miku are you looking for the-" "Yes I am, and Teto can you believe she hasn't seen it yet." Miku broke in. She found the video, clicked it, and

showed it to her. The video was made of clips and scenes of Gumi and Len with Ah, it's a wonderful cat life playing in the background. The video had gotten 1,075,978

views mostly from the media. All of the clips had awkward moments between the two of them, one of the clips showed Gumi pinning Len down, another showed Len

carrying Gumi, but the one that shocked Miki was one of Gumi crying into Len's chest. _But Gumi never cries._ Miki thought. "Now you see why we need them

together?"Miku asked her. "Yeah." She agreed. "Cherry Fairy, you better be glad I didn't just slap you for that. I mean you left bite marks on me. Oh, Miku let me ask

you again what is the plan since you didn't really answer it completely the first time." Teto remarked. "Well, uhm, I was thinking to make Gumi realize her love that you

could go on a date with Len." Miku suggested. "HELL NO!" Teto shrieked. "Fine then, Miki you do it." The cupid boss reasoned. The robot growled and crept slowly

toward her. "Miku, you've been making all the decisions let us make this one." Teto speculated. "Alright." The tealette said looking cross. The two cupids exchanged yet

another glance scaring Miku. "1,2,3 NOT IT!" They shouted. "WHAT! BUT! aww come on." Miku pleaded. "The decision is FINAL!" Teto clarified. "And may the odds be

ever in your favor!" Miki said as the diva stomped her way inside.

* * *

><p><em>Great, I get to ask Len out. Grrr I don't want to ask him out it would be to weird. Not to mention I would look desperate asking him. Maybe I can make him ask me. That <em>

_should work. I could do it I mean who wouldn't want to ask me out._ Miku presumed."If I were Len where would I be?" She speculated. "Gumi!"Miku speed walked toward

the game room until she saw a mirror in the hall. _hmmm I look good. All I need to do is twist this hairband back here and... PERFECT. _She gained her composure and walked

into the game room to see Len, Luka, and Gumi playing Heavygunner. "You guys okay if we take a break?" Luka asked. "That's okay." Len assured her. "Yeah, I need a

carrot anyway." Gumi affirmed. "Hey you guys!" Miku greeted. "When did you get here?" Len asked. Miku smiled sweetly at him. "Not to long ago, Silly!" She coed

tapping his nose. "Luka?" Gumi asked. "What? I'm trying to eat sushi." Fish Lady answered. Gumi pointed in Len and Miku's direction and made a gagging noise. Luka

shook her head disapprovingly at Gumi to make her stop. Gumi stuck out her tongue. "Len?" Miku asked fingering his lips. "Yes, Miku?" Len said sounding annoyed.

_Why is she doing this? Comes back from her big tour and thinks she can do whatever she wants. She's acting like she's a crack head. And now I feel like swinging on her._ Gumi

thought munching furiously at her carrot. Luka gave Gumi a stern glance which she ignored. "I was just thinking... maybe we should go out sometime." Miku said. She then

wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

* * *

><p><strong> BUM BUM BUM! See you next time with another drama filled chapter of Gone Viral.<strong>

**Oh and I will tell you more about the video of them later in the story. Bye**


	7. Teto the scam artist

**Guess who's finally back? _Chuck Norris!_ Shut up that was a rhetorical question. It's just little old me the one who wrote that mediocre stuff I call a fanfic. Well anyway's I did not abandon it I just kinda got computer lock down. My family shares a computer and they don't know about this account so i had kept it on the down low, but now I have my own computer so you get Gone Viral a lot more often. And i have to change the rating for this, but I ain't. You guys don't care if they cuss a little. I don't. I own notthing**

* * *

><p>Gumi pulled Miku away from Len, stared her dead in the eyes, and growled "You think your so great. You think you're the most important person in the world and that everyone loves you. That you can get anything you want whenever you want just by demanding it. Well, if you do then your more of a dumb ass than I thought. Everyone knows you're just a little prissy ass diva." Gumi twirled her hand around one of Miku's pigtails whispering in her ear "And I'm glad I'm the first to tell you." With that she ripped the pigtail right off of her head, laid it on the ground, and left the room as if nothing had happened. Luka rushed toward the door then hearing Miku's cries ran to her. " I am so sorry she did that to you. She's just- ok really I don't know what she is- she - she has these rages, and I've been thinking about taking her to a psychiatrist for months. But never mind that are you okay?" Luka babbled kneeling next to her as she sobbed on the floor. "I- I'm fine she just got a little angry that's all." Miku choked. Len wrapped his arms around her "It's alright. Gumi probably got mad because the aliens killed her on heavy gunner she was blowing off steam." Miku looked up at them and spoke softly "I should go check on her." Luka shook her head at her "You have had half your hair ripped out. You need some rest." Len stood up "I can check on her." Luka thanked him and he left.<p>

_Why would Gumi do this? Was it because of the kiss? Would she care about that? Does she care about me? Shut up. You do not have feelings for her. Yes you do. No I never will. Denial. Maybe I do like her so what. I have no chance, and when I did I didn't take it. Now she'll only see me as a jerk. Why can't she like me back?_"DAMN IT!" He screamed in the hall.

Gumi slammed the recording studio door sitting on the floor crying into her knees. "Musume-san, baby what happened?" Master asked wrapping his arm around her. "Nothing." Gumi grunted shifting away. "That's alright just give me a name sweety and I'll kill them for you. No one's going to hurt one of my children." He said encouragingly. Gumi dried her tears and stood up. "Can I sing instead?" she mentioned changing the subject. "Sure gorgeous. Step into the new scanner I bought it's super cool. It will trace your mood to find the perfect song for you." Master persuaded gesturing toward the machine. "You wasted your money on a nerd machine," She said looking it up and down. It strongly resembled the teleporters from star trek.** If you live under a rock and don't know what that is I pity you. **"I LOVE it." Gumi said with false ecstatic. "Go on," He prodded.

"Somebody need a pep talk?" Miki inquired hoping out from behind a lamp. "Miki! Where did you come from!" Len jumped. "Oh nowhere, Miku has recruited me and Teto as cupids. We are to help you and Gumi become a couple, so we have been spying." She giggled happily hopping around. Teto rushed out from behind the lamp. "MIKI!" she yelped. "Whatie?" Miki responded. "You're not supposed to tell him!" Teto reminded her. "Ooohh is that what you meant by keep it a secret?" Miki wondered. "Yes that's exactly what I meant." Teto whined. "kk," Miki turned to Len. "Shh don't tell Len or Gumi." she whispered. "What, Why are you two cupids?" Len asked blushing. "If you give me money I'll tell you everything." Teto offered holding out her hand. "Here, will this be enough?" He asked handing her a twenty. Teto inspected the dollar then smiled. "Give me about one hundred million more of these and you have a deal!" She exclaimed pocketing the bill.

Gumi stepped into the machine as it whirled wildly. Every color and more spinning continuously around her to the point that Gumi felt faint. "Time to come out pumpkin. Whenever it makes you feel sick you know its done." Master explained. She gulped stepping down shakily. Mood analysis complete. Song choice processing. "Master was that the machine talking?" Gumi asked uneasily. "Yes I know it sounds kinda like Darth Vader doesn't it? I programmed it to do that. Isn't it awesome!" He said sitting in his office chair. The Master thought anything having to do with Star Wars, Star Trek, or Doctor Who was instantly synonymous with Presents from God that are too Epicly Awesome for the average human to behold. Gumi nodded leaning against a white wall for support. _Good God, I'm going to faint. I can feel it. I hope that thing actually works. Wait...If it does then it will pick a song that reflects my mood. DANG IT! Please faint before the song starts. Please, Please, PLEASE!_ She nodded at him feeling a little nauseated. " Master can you just record it like you usually do, you know with you waiting outside as it records?" Gumi sighed picking at the microphone. "Baby, I will. But one day you will have to get over being so shy about your voice." He said wisely turning on the recorder leaving the room.

"I hope my baby girl is okay." Master muttered to himself as he paced the hallway. "TETO! Give me my money back!" Len screamed chasing after the flying chimera. Teto flew up to the ceiling. "NEVAH! SUCKER!" She cackled. "Teto, I love you baby, but you can't go around scamming Len out of his money. I told you this before, you can scam anyone outside of our family and its alright as long as you don't get caught. You understand?" Master explained. "Yes sir, but can I keep the money this time?" Teto sulked petting the roll of money. "Please master, she has over one hundred dollars of mine. Please let me have it back." Len pleaded on his knees. Master patted him on the head mouthing sorry. "Teto its your lucky day sweet heart!" he called to her. Len sighed holding his head. _Why? Why does she get my money? How am I so stupid? Never mind I have to find Gumi._ "Hey, has anyone seen Gumi?" He asked rising to a stand. Teto glared at him and hissed "Mine." Master smiled at her then turned to Len "She's in there." he complied gesturing toward the door.

Song choice Difficult Love._ Well it works. And the world is still spinning. _Gumi picked up her headphones, closed her eyes, and sang. "I want to see you, I want to see you now" "Aitia imasugu aitia" "But, I don't have the courage to express love" "Demo yuuki ga nai todokanai kono ai" "There's no point in reaching my hand for" "te wo nobashitemo imi nante nai" "I think I don't like the world like this" "kono sekai kiria mitai" Len cracked the door and walked in quietly shutting the door behind him. Gumi not seeing or hearing him continued to the next line. "I want to see you, I want to see you even if it's fake" "aitia uso demo aitia demo monotarinai todoketai kono ai" _She's amazing._

* * *

><p><strong>Not very exciting. Or maybe it was. IDK tell me what you think about this addition to the story. PLEASE I will literally beg for reviews, don't doubt me.<strong>

**Byezeez u**


	8. Where Oh where haft Gumi Gone?

**Hmmm I should be able to get this done in one night. Maybe if I believe hard enough and drink enough root beer to get crazily energetic I will. * chugs bottle* LETS DO THIS THING! I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Gumi sang to her best ability feeling the song within her to the very last line. Satisfied she removed her head phones and opened her eyes. She walked toward the recorder ready to disable it when she heard a voice close behind her. "You were fantastic!" Len's voice to be exact. Gumi jumped, <em>Please God let him be talking about something else. I would die if he had actually heard me singing.<em> "What do you mean?" she replied her heart beat quickening. "Your singing, I never heard you sing before until now." Len admitted. _A girl can't get a break can she? Ok options, 1 lie your head off, 2 run away , 3 lie AND run. Hmm good lie good lie. _"I have to go check on Teto, I heard she's been scamming people again." she hesitated for an answer. "I'll go with you, maybe she'll give me my money back." he insisted smiling._ DANG IT!_ Gumi ran no warning whatsoever just ran right out the door. "Wait!" Len yelled running after her. Gumi ran faster and faster until she was sure she was safe. Gumi huffed catching her breath. _God I feel so weak. Oh no._ Gumi's vision clouded her world turning black with an unnatural darkness. She fell to the ground, a buzzing noise filling her head, and her body lied limp with lifelessness. _  
><em>

Breathing hard Len knocked on Teto's door. Ted opened the door wearing a poofy red dress with pink sparkles "Oh look it's the little home-wrecker. So what are you going to steal now since you stole my girlfriend." He said coldly. "Well certainly not that dress, Mr. Drag Queen. Now,where is Gumi?" Len snapped. "How should I know? Isn't she your girlfriend?" Ted hissed. Teto walked up behind him carrying a small spray bottle. "Bad Dog!" she scolded spraying him. "Go sit in the corner." she ordered. Len snickered. "What do you need?" Teto yawned. "Where's Gumi? She said she was coming over here to see you. I told her I'd come with her, but she ran ahead of me." Len explained. "Gumi isn't over here. She probably lied to you, and is now playing video games." Teto hypothesized. "I'll go and see if she's in her room." Len confirmed walking away.

Teto slammed the door shut and sat next to Miku. "Time to call the cupid meeting to order!" Miku confirmed. "First, secretary cupid," she announced clapping. "Reports?" Miki pulled out a vanilla folder. "According to our records so far it has been proven that when under extreme circumstances Gumi-chan will explode with jealousy. It has also been verified by our NEW cupid, who will for reasons unknown remain anonymous, that Len talks about Gumi in his sleep. We also know that when someone shows romantic interest toward one of them the other will react with hostility. This is all we know of at this point." Miki grinned. Teto and Miku stared astonished at her. "Since when did you stop talking like a two-year-old?" Teto wondered. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be smart like." Miki whimpered. "It's okay. Now cupids to our biggest problem yet," Miku felt her bald spot. "HOW TO MAKE ME PRETTY AGAIN!"

Len sat at Gumi's door._ She's not in there now what do I do?_ He banged his head against the door. _Where is she? Why did she run off like that? All I did was say she was a great singer. Wait,_ Len thought back to when he first met Gumi.

**_~Flashback~_**

**_Master had told everyone there was a new vocaloid coming that day. Everyone was asking him questions about the vocaloid. His only answer "She's a little shy so try not to scare her by being your normal selves." The mystery girl fascinated everyone to the point where they were waiting at door to see her. It was dark and rainy when we heard a knock on the oak double doors. They shoved each other out of the way trying to open the door and finally succeeded. She was wearing a bright yellow sundress, a daisy in her hair,and carried only a suitcase. She looked at us all confusion seen on her face. That was when Ted walked toward her and kissed her hand. "You are the most beautiful girl I have ever fell my sight upon." He spoke softly. She gritted her teeth and said very slowly soon building in volume "I am NOT!" She snatched her hand away from him crossing her arms. I pushed Ted back into the crowd and apologized "I'm sorry he's an inconsiderate idiot. My names Len Kagamine. Would you like me to show you the house?" She grabbed my outstrecthed hand and nodded looking down at her feet. "My name is Gumi, G-Gumi Megpoid."  
><em>**

**_~End of_ Flashback~**

Len stood up and looked at the clock._ Midnight. I have to find her._ He raced through the halls back to the recording room. Rin stood in the doorway. "Have you seen Gumi?" She asked. "No, I've been looking for her." Rin looked down the hall. "I don't know where she is. She was supposed to meet me here, and us watch Black Rock Shooter." Len banged his fist against the wall. "Well she isn't in her room, or anyone else's room. Lets check the halls." Rin nodded. "I'll check the ones at the front of the house, and you check the ones in the back." They shook their hands and parted. " GUMI!" Rin screamed. No answer. Rin searched every room, hall, and closet that was in the front and found nothing. "GUMI!" she screeched.

Len ran on and on finding nothing, until he saw a foot around the corner. He walked around the corner and found Gumi sprawled across the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>what happened to Gumi? Did she faint, did i decide to kill her off, or did she just fall asleep? You will never know. UNTIL NEXT TIME MY READERS!<strong>


	9. Time to decide

**This is an author's note, and I know half the time you people my readers will ignore these. Well, don't do that now. Listen up, I have noticed that my reviews have gotten fewer and fewer. This makes me think _My story must suck, maybe I should quit. _Here's your time to decide, if you want the story to continue you leave a review saying you do, and if you don't leave a review stating what I need in my story and that you do not wish for me to continue. This maybe the last time I ever get to speak to you guys. Thank you for being there for me in the beginning and thanks to those who are still with me. I would just like to say you have been a wonderful audience and I will miss you.**

**_End of message_  
><strong>


	10. LETS ALL GO TO THE HOSPITAL!

**Guess what! Guess what! Guess what! I'm deciding not to quit, but one day I will not because of you guys but because of my mom's snooping. So be prepared for that day my readers. Anyways thanks for the support I just thought that you guys didn't like it. Mostly because I thought everything seemed a little cliché, but I guess you guys liked it. So expect the unexpected in this new installment of Gone Viral! Lets make this one count!**

**_Gone viral's writer Gumi Megu Power does NOT own anything except this stories plot_**_ **line and the character called Master she made that one.**_

**That reminds me you don't know what the master looks like do you? Well I guess I'll tell you in the authors note.**

**HE'S LIKE SANTA! He has gray hair and a matching beard again like santa except he wears his in a ponytail (he's a strange old man) He's old and round once again like santa. He usually wears a collared short sleeved shirt and khaki's NOT like santa. Wanna know why I keep making references to Santa? It's because I based this character off my favorite teacher he dressed up every year as santa for Christmas. He was awesome, he treated me and my friends like we were his grandchildren.**

* * *

><p>Len felt for Gumi's pulse. Feeling nothing he picked her up screaming "HELP! ANYONE HELP! GUMI'S DEAD!" Tears rolled down his face.<em> She's dead. No, she can't be! I'll take her to the hospital and she'll be fine, right?<em> Master ran toward him. "What about my Gumi?" he asked wheezing. "We need to get her to a hospital! She doesn't have a pulse!" Len said drying his tears. "Follow me." Master's throat cracked. The two raced through the maze of hallways until Master pulled out a key opening the locked door in front of them. "Boy, this is my pride and joy, if it doesn't kill us than we are going to make it to the hospital faster than a damn jet could take us." Len carefully set Gumi in the back of the car, and sat down in the passengers seat. "Hey, you're going to need these." Master handed him a helmet. "Why do we need helmets in a car?" Len asked twisting the helmet in his hands. "Because if you don't put it on your brain is going to bust out of you're skull." Len quickly fastened his helmet. "What about G-gumi?" Master pointed at Gumi. "I got it covered." Gumi was duct taped to the seat with a helmet taped around her head. _We are going to die. We are going to freaking die, because of this car. _"3, 2,1" Master counted down turning on the ignition. They flew through the garage door slitting into millions of pieces. "DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING!" Len yelled. "I NEVER DO!" Master answered flooring the gas or in this case RP-1(rocket fuel). "HIII! WHY IS EVERYONE YELLING?" Miki screamed popping out from behind the backseat. "MIKI!" Len yelled surprised by the red head. "MIKI GET DOWN! YOUR HEAD COULD EXPLODE!" Master screamed. "What about Teto does she have to stay down too?" Miki wondered pointing at Teto. "Shh I told you spying is a secret thing, and secret means DON'T TELL ANYONE!" Teto whisper screeched. "BOTH OF YOU GIRLS STAY DOWN! THAT'S AN ORDER!" Master commanded. The girls flattened themselves against the floor of the trunk.

* * *

><p>5 seconds later<p>

* * *

><p>"We're here!" Master said sighing "Miki get Gumi out of the duct tape, Len after she does that take her to the emergency room, Teto go tell the others about Gumi and that there's no need to panic,and I'll be finalizing everything with the doctors." Master said detailing the plan. "What IS wrong with Gumi?" Teto asked crawling out of the trunk. "She's dead." Len said gulping down his sobs. "WHAT! WHAT THE - WHO DID THIS? WHO KILLED HER? TELL ME!" Teto yelled desperately tears trickling down her face. "Aunty Gumi's dead?" Miki asked pouting. "I don't want to talk about it. Just do what Master said and she should be fine soon." Len said gently beginning to unwrap Gumi from her binds. "Hey that's my job!" Miki said pushing him out of the way. Miki then instantly clawed Gumi out. "Now save aunty GUMI!" Miki said shaking him. Teto grabbed Len by the collar of his shirt."So help me God If you don't get her back alive you won't be." She shoved him away. Len hurriedly took Gumi to the emergency room. "Good evening and welcome to fairveiw hospital. How may I help you?" a old woman at the front desk asked him. "This girl needs to go to the emergency room, she doesn't have a pulse!" He explained. "Oh goodness, I'll get the doctors right on that." The lady said picking up her phone. "Hello, Yes there's a girl in the waiting room she has no pulse, yes, yes, Ok, bye" The woman ended her call and looked at Len. "Don't worry sweetheart the doctor is going to fix your little girlfriend up in a jiffy." Len stared at the woman then at Gumi slightly blushing. "Uh, She- she's not my g-girlfriend." "Aww your blushing, she might not be your girlfriend, but don't worry I'm sure one day you two love birds will be together." she advised patting his shoulder. "You better get going sweetie, save your love."<p>

Len mentally face palmed as he left the woman. "Can you please hand her over to me? I'll make sure she's ok." The doctor promised taking Gumi's limp body and putting it on a stretcher. "C-can I come with her?" Len asked choking up. "I'm sorry, but no one can enter the operating room." The doctor said leaving him behind. Len took a seat and waited worrying out of his mind for any news. Unfortunately none came till 2 am the next night.

All the vocaloids were in the waiting room thus leaving no space for any other visitors. Everyone was a mess some crying others screaming and more going completely insane. Master was pacing in front of the emergency room's doors when the doctor called him in. "How is my baby doing?" Master asked. "Miss Megpoid was pronounced dead thirty minutes ago."

* * *

><p><strong>I killed off Gumi for now. Lets see what happens on the next GONE VIRAL!<strong>


	11. Gumi wanted DEAD or ALIVE

**Now for another Gone Viral. Two nights in a row baby! Will the others make it without Gumi? Will Gumi come back? Is Luke Skywalker going to avenge his father? Will I ever stop being a nerd/otaku? Will I ever quit these questions and get to the story?_*slaps self* "Hey, What the heck was that for?" Get on with the chapter! "What so I have to listen to you now?" Yes. "But I actually come up with the story line and everything, all you did was sit around shoving cheese nips up your face hole!" Shut up and write. "Am I a freaking slave or something?" W-R-I-T-E! "fine have it your way!"_ I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

><p>"What?" Master thundered hatred and grief growing in him. "She was putting up quite a fight, but we finally had to put her on life support. She has- uhm had brugada syndrome. In layman's terms she had a genetic disorder that when having moments of stress she would go into cardiac arrest, but in her case it appeared as fainting spells. People with this condition die usually because of amounts of stress. Sir, I am deeply sorry for your loss." the doctor explained. "But, you said she's on life support." Master reminded him. "Yes, like I said your girl is a fighter she's been having brief moments where she has retained consciousness , but it seems that inevitably she's not going to make it." the doc clarified. "Try everything. YOU WILL SAVE MY BABY GIRL! Y-you have to. I can't let my baby die." Master began sobbing. "Pl-please don't let my baby die." The doctor swallowed hard "I am deeply sorry for your loss. There honestly isn't anything we can do. You may say your goodbyes, maybe she'll be able to hear you." Master stared at the vocaloids outside the doors. "Can the others come too?" "Of course we don't mind at all, just keep it to a few groups at a time we don't want to crowd her." The doctor assured him.<p>

Master walked slowly and solemnly out the doors to the waiting room. "HOW'S AUNTY GUMI?" Miki screeched pawing at masters hand. Master teared up. "Baby, Gumi's dead." It suddenly seemed as if the whole world had stopped. The first vocaloid to ever die was Gumi. Len's eyes snapped open._ Gumi's dead. This can't be happening. No, no, no, no, no-_Len slammed his fists on the coffee table in front of him. "Let me see her." he demanded. "We all will get to say our goodbyes, but we have to do it in small groups, Len. I think that whoever was closest to Gumi should say their goodbyes last, just to make things quicker." Master croaked.

As all of the vocaloids left one after the other Luka, Rin, Miki, Teto, Miku, and Len were left in their own miserable mourning section of the room. "This isn't fair! Gumi shouldn't have died! It's not right! Those doctors knew what to do! Why couldn't they save her? She was my best friend." Rin bawled. "Rin, we know it's not fair and Gumi was a friend to all of us, but do you think she really would want us to be crying about her?" Luka attempted to comfort her. Rin dried her tears and looked Luka in the eyes. "Luka, you're not a good peptalker." Rin sobbed into Luka's shoulder. "I know I was only trying, I'm so sorry." Luka wailed hugging Rin. "I'm giving up. I'm giving up on everything, the screwy world and life. So don't speak to me until you know I'm dead." Teto shrieked curling into a ball. "I miss aunty Gumi, she saved me from the monster burritos, unlike you Teto!" Miki whimpered. "I just feel horrible that I never fulfilled my duty as cupid. Gumi was such an amazing friend and all I wanted to do was help her admit her love to Le-en."Miku whined. Len sat in the corner soaking in his despair when he heard Miku's comment "She never loved me." Len moaned. "But the video on youtube?"Miku protested. "Out of context." He retorted. Rin spoke up "Uh you guys I have a confession to make. I was the one who made the video of Len and Gumi." Len glared at his sister "What?" "I'm sorry, I didn't know it would cause Miku to turn into Miss Crazy Cupid!" Rin defended. "Hey, I thought that they loved each other! I'M NOT CRAZY FOR BELIEVING IN LOVE!" Miku yelled. "We were not a couple and we didn't love each other." Len protested. "I have an important question!" Miki interrupted. "Yes Miki?" Luka encouraged wiping her tears. "Is it ok to tell a secret if the person is dead?" Miki inquired. Their heads turned to Miki. "Sweetie what is it you know about Aunty Gumi?" Luka asked slowly. "Well, Do you guys remember when Gumi had to get her eyes checked? She was scared so I came with her , and when the optomotrixy people tried to look at her eyes she nearly killed them. So the people had to make her go sleepy by with some medicine, but Gumi didn't want to go to sleep so the medicine made her go loopy doopy. So, I started trying to make her feel better by telling her that after it was over we could go get cherries, but she said she didn't want any. I asked her what she did want and she said she wanted Len. I asked her why and she said that she loved him. Then after her loopy goofiness was gone and I told her what happened she told me that if I ever told anyone she would hunt me down and strangle me to death. But now it's alright because she's dead, but its really really sad because she is dead." Miki confessed. "I knew it." Miku gloated. "Good job Miku, you just proved that you kissed a guy a dead girl loved! Haven't you been a busy she demon!" Rin congratulated. "I was making her jealous, and see," Miku pointed at her bald spot."It worked!" "Len it's your turn to say goodbye to Gumi. Son come over here," Master patted him on the shoulder "I know," Len stared at him eyes blurred. "What because of them?" he asked. "No, I knew it when you two first met, I'm so sorry." Master glowered. Len left him there without a word._  
><em>

Len slowly opened the door to see Gumi sitting up in bed snatching off the wires connecting her to the machine. "Gumi?" Len gawped. "Hi! Can you please help me get this machine off of me?" Gumi asked apparently dubious to the fact she was dead moments before.

* * *

><p><strong> And thats it for now folks!<strong>


	12. What to believe anymore

**Just watched Super 8 any of you guys heard of it? I laughed my head off watching all those people being killed and eaten. Is that normal? Well you know what idc. NEW CHAPTER TIME! I own I'm taking suggestions! so review what you want I make it happen one way or another. I have the feeling you guys are gonna be angry after this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Len rushed to Gumi helping her take the wires off.<p>

"Gumi?" He asked.

"Yes," she answered attempting to stand._Son of a cow why is it so hard to stand._

Len steadied her by holding her shoulders.

"What were you going to say?" she asked.

Len allowed his hands to flow down her arms to her fingertips where he stared smiling at her hands in his.

"You're a-alive." Gumi shivered as it happened she looked down at their hands blushing.

_Why can't I be invisible? Why do I have to be a weakling and blush at almost everything he does? He'll never like me._

Len slowly wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer.

Gumi turning red as hell her arms draped across his neck began stuttering"W-w-what do you m-mean a-alive?"

Len kissed her forehead gently staring deep into her eyes.

"I mean I want you to be with me forever, I can't lose you knowing that I never got to tell you that I've always loved you." Len pressed his lips hard against hers.

Gumi in shock tried to pull away, but fell into the kiss her lips parting beneath his.

Then suddenly there came an abrupt darkness and Len was alone.

"Len, Len!" He heard Gumi calling him.

"Gumi where are you!" He yelled desperately.

"LEN!" Gumi shouted.

* * *

><p>Len woke up his breathing fast.<p>

Gumi stood beside him. "Lenny your awake!" she exclaimed.

_ It was all a dream? Shit! Why couldn't it have been real?_

Len sat up in his bed "What happened?" Gumi bit her lip.

_**Flashback**_

_**I had fainted because of that machine, and because you heard me singing. **_

_**You found me sprawled on the floor, and after several attempts you finally woke me. **_

_**I was still dizzy since the fainting spell. **_

_**You held me tightly in your arms until you knew I was alright and even then you barely released me.**_

_** You asked "Why did you run away from me?" and I told you it was nothing, but you somehow saw through me.**_

_** "Why are you lying!" You yelled shaking me. **_

_**Tears welled up in my eyes as I told you that the song was for you.**_

_** Your grip on me slackened and my heart pounded scared for what would happen next.**_

_** I was scared you would hate me.**_

_** Instead you dried my tears, and whispered softly in my ear. **_

_**"Is that how you feel about me?" you smiled and I nearly died.**_

_** You kissed a lock of my hair and I thought I had died long ago.**_

_** In a moment of joy I kissed your cheek and it was over. **_

_**You were blushing and grinning as you stumbled back into that wall.**_

_** It still caused you to lose consciousness for three hours, and as that time flew by I watched and took care of you as you slept.**_

_** But then I got worried over you when you began saying my name ,so I woke**_** you.****  
><strong>

_**End of Guminized**_** Flashback**

_I can't tell him that under any circumstances!But what do I tell him? Tell him...Teto did it. She'll get over it._

_ If not...Hope she doesn't go bat crap crazy as a bitch from hell on you._

_ She probably will anyway. Yeah, probably so. I'll deal with that problem when it comes._

"Teto, in an attempt to scam you hit you in the head with a baseball bat." Gumi blurted out.

"Gumi, I've known you for a while and I know that when you lie there's a reason to it, what is it this time?" Len confronted her.

Gumi swallowed hard feeling as if the world were collapsing on top of her.

_How can he see through my lies! He never did before I think. What do I do_ _now?_

* * *

><p><strong>Short I know but I think it was exciting. Do you like the new style I'm doing I think it's easier to read it like this. And remember open to any suggestions! I write what you want but twist it to fit my evil needs! MWAHAHAHAHA! BYEZEEZ!<strong>


	13. Good morning Gumi

**LISTEN TO THE AUTHOR'S NOTE!** **I am taking suggestions. What do you guys want in the story! It gives me ideas! PWEASE!-w- And this is basically a survey chapter, but it will help for future epicly vocaloid additions to gone viral just tell me things like: Which couples do you guys like best in my story and which ones would you like there to be, which ones you want to go die and burn in a ditch. Who's your fave character and why? Who's your favorite villian if you think this story has one? Tell me what you think in the reviews. P.S. I AM SOOOO SORRY I HAVEN"T UPDATED TILL NOW! MY COMPUTER WOULDN'T LET ME GO ON THE INTERNET! AND IT CAUSED A POWER OUTAGE!*kicks computer***

* * *

><p>Gumi then yelled shaking her fists "LET THE WOOKIE WIN!", and ran to the confines of her room.<p>

Len face palmed.

"What time is it?" he sighed to himself checking his bedside alarm clock.

_4:30 If she cared enough to watch over me why didn't she tell me what happened? _

_I guess I should go check on her._

_ When she starts stalling with Star Wars quotes you know it's something important._

Len walked out of his room spotting the green and orange dutch door belonging to Gumi's room.

Len knocked.

"Gumi, Gumi we need to talk."

Gumi opened the top half of the door.

"What do you seek young padawan?" Gumi asked leaning her elbows on the bottom half door.

"Stop stalling." Len groaned.

Gumi tilted her head back "Uhm have you ever noticed that my room looks like a green and orange kaleidoscope?"

"And have you noticed that you changed the subject?" Len smirked.

Gumi raised her eyebrows."You really want to know?"

Len nodded earnestly.

"I fainted, you found me, woke me up, and you stumbled into a wall." Gumi answered anxiously awaiting his response.

_ It is half the truth, that's as good as it's going to get._

_ NONE SHALL KNOW THE TRUTH!_

_ Why are you always lying? _

_What... Hello, who's there?_

_ I'm your conscience._

_ A what now?_

_ A conscience._

_ Oh I thought those were for people who felt guilty about what they did._

_ I am._

_ So I feel guilty? _

_Yes._

_I don't feel anything, I don't think you're working._

_ What do you mean you don't feel it?_

_ Give me a sec I've never had a conscience before, now where's that owners manual._

_ So you seriously don't feel anything? Anyone with a soul would feel guilt._

_ OHHHH yeah I don't have one of those anymore._

_ Wait..WHAT!_

_ It was defective,like you, so I mailed it to the manufacturer._

_ Child, you have problems._

_ That's what the soul said, I guess I'm going to have to mail you back too._

_ NOOOO!_

Gumi shook her head slightly.

Len stared at her contemplating what she said when everything came back.

He became flustered at the memory.

_Oh my God, I think he remembered. I'M SCREWED!_

She blushed wildly.

"I uhm... I-I remember now. Uhm did you-"

"BYE!"Gumi exclaimed slamming the door in his face.

She slid against the door into a sitting possision soon falling into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day<strong>

* * *

><p>"Gumi, Gumi wake uuup~" Miki poked Gumi's forehead.<p>

"ne." she mumbled in her sleep.

"Miki, step back and watch the Master at work." Teto pushed her back.

"GU-MI WAKE-UP!" She yelled slapping her back and forth.

Gumi jumped."WHAT THE FU-"She looked at Miki's gaping jaw.

"Fudge I was going to say fudge." she corrected herself.

"Carrot munch, we face a great and powerful enemy today, are you ready to face this worthy adversary?" Rin declared pointing at Gumi.

"Yes, commander of darkness. Who is this foe?" Gumi asked saluting.

"Today we face Joria's School for the Musically Gifted." Rin said with a grim face.

"Oh dear God, it sounds like it'll be full of stiffs."Gumi agonized.

"Sadly that's not even the worst thing." Teto coughed.

"It's not that bad. I think they're CUTE~!" Miki giggled.

Rin looked away as she said dramatically "We have to wear...THAT!" She pointed at the uniform laid across Gumi's bed.

"B-but it's a skirt, a really really short skirt, and I mean what kind of pervy school is this! This insults me! This is sexist and stereotypical!"Gumi ranted.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah just wear it." Teto barked shoving Gumi and her clothes in the closet.

Gumi came out of the closet wearing a button up short sleeved white shirt with green tie and a super short navy blue plaid skirt.

"I hate this. I hate this times infinity." Gumi moaned.

"We'll see you at breakfast BYE!" Miki smiled skipping out the room linking arms with Teto.

"What the heck let go of me! I guess I'm going too then, Bye Gumi!" Teto waved.

Rin placed her hand on Gumi's shoulder."Stay strong soldier! I salute you!"

Gumi waved her out and began getting ready for school.

* * *

><p>Gumi hopped down the stairs.<em> What am I going to do about the backpack problem. I haven't had one of those since I came to vocaloid.<em>

When Gumi came to the kitchen her problem was solved.

There in the kitchen sat new backpacks all different colors.

Gumi looked down them until she found an orange one with her initials monogrammed.

"Wow," She said.

"Yea, Master went all out on these." Len agreed standing behind her.

She turned to face him.

He gawped. "G-Gumi, you y-you-"

She blushed madly."Yes I'm wearing a skirt. Deal With It!"

"I-I didn't mean it like that." Len looked her up and down.

"Than how did you mean it?" Gumi cautioned.

Len scratched the back of his head nervously."I just thought you look..cute."

_Am I high? No seriously am I high or drunk or anything else that might induce hallucinations. I don't understand this I mean I'm Not cute. How could he say that!_

Gumi swallowed hard. "Uhm No I'm not."

Len laughed "Same old PRETTY Gumi. Come on let's go get breakfast."

_What the fudge? You know what I like that even if it was used as a cover up. Did he compliment me again?_

"Uh sure." She said hoping he wouldn't be like this all day.

* * *

><p><strong>Lets see what happens when the vocaloids go to an uptight music school! Next Time on Gone Viral! PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>


	14. Anyone know how to drive?

**READ IF YOU DARE! Yea the jigs almost up. My mom went through my electronic device found a Gumi x Len pic and accused me of being a perverted lesbo becus she thought Len was a girl. Yes my mother is judgmental, doesn't listen, and is emotionally abusive. As Shakespeare once said "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." in english "She crazy." I am now covering up my tracks and being extra careful. Cross your fingers that I don't get caught, or else I get called a liar, grounded, most likely slapped across the face, and more importantly NO Gone Viral. WELL back to the story! I read the reviews only two, but that's ok I'm glad I got them. Sweet crazy yandere girl I posted it at five cus I have to write these in secret everyone's asleep at five in the morning EXCEPT ME! RPR I was actually thinking of putting utaus in anyway. CAN YOU READ MY MIND?o_O And rpr I have to mess Len and Gumi or else there'd be no action. MWAHAHAHA*coughs* Time for the next GONE VIRAL!**

* * *

><p>"Yeah, well I don't like it!" Gumi said crossing her arms.<p>

"What do you mean you don't like it? It's not even short!" Miku protested slamming her fork down.

"Yes it is Miku!" Gumi argued.

"It is only..what is it THREE inches above your knees!" Miku insisted.

"OH Ok then Mrs. Mathematician let me get a ruler and measure it!" Gumi stepped away from her breakfast to shuffle around her bag.

"Rin is this what sibling rivalry looks like?" Miki asked chewing on a piece of cherry pancake.

Rin cocked her head to the side.

"I have no idea what that is, Miki, but I know it's not going to be pretty."

"Yep, that's why I'm going to start taking bets soon. These people are suckers for a good fight!"Teto rubbed her hands together grinning.

"That would be wrong. Don't you remember Master's orders?" Luka pointed to the plaque above the dining table.

It read as follows.

"Rule 1 No premeditated murder against your vocaloid family members.

This rule is bendable for the breaking of one of my little girls hearts, the touching of my limited edition Star Wars figurines, and making my girls cry.

Rule 2 No one is to give my pet Mr. Tib Tibs any food at all just don't do that it only makes him angry.

Rule 3 Teto is NOT ALLOWED to participate in gambling rings, bet holding, scams, card tricks, anything involving you being distracted as she steals your wallet,

and any activities involving money. For the sake of your wallet and mine do Not let her do this unless it's someone outside the family then it's perfectly fine."

"Soo what your saying is I can do it since Master's not here?" Teto grinned happily.

"Wait that's not what I said at all-" Luka ducked as Gumi threw another plate at Miku.

"But Master is taking vacation at a Dr. Who convention he won't be here for another three days." Teto smiled.

"ugh," Luka moaned hiding under the table trying to escape the fight.

Miku stood on top of the table as the argument had progressed from skirts to an all out war. "How do you expect to look pretty for Len, if all you wear are t-shirts

and shorts!"

"Oh so you want me to look pretty for your boyfriend? Well sucks for you because I'm NOT pretty!" Gumi yelled.

"Are you blind or something? Len stares at you all the freaking time! How can you not see that he likes you? He thinks your beautiful!" She pointed at a red Len.

"I'd like to here that come from him!" Gumi persisted not even realizing what she said till it was too late.

"Fine then you two are going to watch the new blockbuster film "The Widow's Wish." If you think you can." Miku taunted wagging the tickets in her face.

"Ohh Is this a CHALLENGE!" Gumi asked.

"If your too Gumi enough to do it I could just keep this tickets to myself." Miku faced away from her.

"I accept." Gumi snatched the tickets from Miku.

The clock rang throughout the house it was currently 6:30 time to go to school!

The vocaloids hustled into the vocaloid bus, because it's so sane that the vocaloids pile into a giant voltswagen bus.

Luka stood at the front of the bus.

"Well, Master is a- well he's-" Rin shoved Luka to the side.

"What Luka is trying to say is...Master's gone anyone know how to drive a stick shift?" one hand popped up.

"MEEEEEE! ME PICK ME!" Miki yelled waving her hand wildly.

"Anyone? Hey, Meiko are you sober enough to drive?" Rin asked.

Meiko popped the bottle out of her mouth.

"It depends if this is apple juice or not, I can't read the lable anymore."

Rin clapped her hands. "ANYBODY ELSE! Please!"

Crickets chirp chirp chirp.

"Put the crickets away CUL, before Rin finds out its us!" Galaco whispered.

"They won't shut up!" CUL whispered back hitting the cricket cage.

"AHEM! Kill the crickets. Meiko, you'll do for now." Rin said regretfully.

"HOLD ON TO SOMETHING KIDDIES! MAMA'S GONNA TAKE YOU ON A WILD RIDE!" Meiko yelled pounding the gas pedal.

As the vocaloid bus zoomed to the school driven by a most likely unsober Meiko Gumi sat conversing with Len.

"So...um..what are we going to do about the movie tickets?" Len asked nervously.

"What these? Yea, I was thinking we should- AAACK!"Gumi fell into Len's arms.

"WE ARE TAKING A SHARP TURN!" Meiko yelled.

Gumi's head spun.

_God I want to sleep. Len's so warm. Maybe I could just take one little nap._

"G-Gumi," Len poked her shoulder.

"Just one little nap..." Gumi curled up next to Len.

_What do I do! _

_What do I do?_

_ WHAT DO I DO! _

_OK Prioritize!_

_ I am in love with a girl who obviously isn't nuts about me, _

_everyone thinks she's my girlfriend, _

_she almost killed me because of it,_

_ she sang a song for me, _

_she kissed me on the cheek,_

_ denied everything,_

_ and now she's curled up in my arms asleep._

_ Options:_

_throw myself out the window,_

_ wake her up, _

_or just go with it. _

_I'm gonna wake her up._

"Gumi!" Len exclaimed.

Gumi woke up confused.

_Why am I on top of Len?_

_Probably a dream,_

Gumi smiled "Len, I love-"

Meiko laughed maniacally.

"WE'RE JUMPING THE BRIDGE!"

And Gumi was brought into reality.

She jumped out of Len's arms swallowing hard as the bus climbed up the raising bridge.

"L-Len are we gonna die?" Gumi stuttered wide eyed.

Len still red from the moments ago. "Seeing as this thing is being driven by a drunk psychopath, and this car has no seatbelts, I think we are."

"I think I lived a pretty good life, what about you?" Gumi asked.

"I have a few regrets, but who doesn't?" Len laughed sadly.

"Dude these are the last minutes of our lives you can do whatever you want no one cares. I mean look at that over there!" she pointed at Gackupo kissing Luka.

"That retard brother of mine finally confessed, and no one's judging that. If you have any regrets better live them out now." Gumi ranted.

"Don't you have regrets?" Len asked.

"Yea, but I can live with them or die with them in this case." Gumi shrugged.

Len gritted his teeth, "Gumi-"

Gumi buried her face in Len's arm.

"Nevermind what I said, I DON'T WANNA DIE!"

* * *

><p><strong>How many Meiko's does it take to kill a bus load of vocaloids? The one and only plus a bottle of alcohol. That's it till next time readers! If there is a next time! BYE!<strong>


	15. Gumi your screwed

**Not anything to really talk about, so uhm yeah here's the story.**

* * *

><p>The bus rolled over to the other side of the bridge.<p>

Yep Meiko thought they would have to jump, but thanks to some cursing bridge engineers a coffee spilt on the controls thus making the bridge stop.

And the bus skidded to a halt right outside the school.

"Wait, that was it!" Gumi laughed.

She turned swiftly toward Len. "If you EVER tell anyone about what happened on this bus ride to Hell I WILL kill you."

"My lips are sealed." Len said.

The vocaloids came out of the bus many shaking, Luka slapping Gackupo, and the cupids...

"So, what is your plan with the movie tickets Leek for brains." Teto asked rudely.

"Nice, school spirit Teto. The plan is that the movie will unleash some of the girliness in Gumi, and Len guided by us will make his move." Miku explained grinning.

Miki laughed. "Aunty Gumi girly?"

"Len having 'moves'? The only moves he has is running away like a scared little girl." Teto nearly died from laughter.

"Shut up! It might work."

Gumi, Len, and Rin walked past the three girls.

"So, what are you two love birds doing?" Rin smiled evilly.

"Rin your like the sister I never had-"

"And if you marry Len I could be your sister in law!" Rin interrupted causing the two to blush momentarily.

"Anyways like I was saying, you are like the sister I never had and I would hate to tear you limb from limb because you said that." Gumi walked ahead of them.

"Rin, why did you do that?" Len asked.

"Because you to are Looove." Rin taunted.

"She doesn't like me." Len persisted.

"How are you so sure?"

"Because..." Len couldn't think for being lost in the thought of Gumi liking him.

"She likes you, would it help if I got proof." Rin said snapping her brother into reality.

"Probably not, but I guess you could try." Len said hoping he hadn't just made a deal with the devil.

"Spy Rin here I come." and she rushed toward Gumi.

They walked into the school building together.

"This place is huge." Gumi said staring up at the high ceiling.

"Yea it is, hey I'm sorry for what I said back there." Rin apologized.

"It's ok." Gumi said.

"It's just I thought you liked Len." Rin said activating spy mode.

"Come here," Gumi dragged Rin into a nearby storage closet.

"I am only going to tell you this because I trust you ok, so don't tell anyone." Gumi clarified.

"I swear."

Gumi blushed. "I kinda sorta l-lo- not going to say that word Len."

_Wow she really does. And here I thought I would have to make up some gigantic lie to make Len think she did._

"Why?" Rin asked.

"I don't want to say it!" Gumi murmured crossing her arms.

"Why," Rin continued.

"Because I'd sound girly and vulnerable and weak and stupid." Gumi listed.

"You can tell me."

"It's just he's always been there for me,

helping me when I would fall down,

I think he's rather kind yet brave,

he stuck up for me when Ted first started hitting on me,

I like that he will actually listen to me when I speak,

that he is always trying to help me,

I like his eyes it feels as if he's reading my soul when he looks into mine,

he's so nice and goodhearted, while I'm just me.

It makes me sick.

He needs someone just as great as him,

that's why I was trying to find him after the video,

I wanted him to know that he deserves someone better,

I feel as if I will never be good enough for anyone,

and it hurts me,

I don't want to be hurt anymore,

that's why I act like I'm strong,

when really I'm just a coward denying my own feelings,

yet I'm still waiting,

this love I have for him is irrational but strong,

I can't seem to get rid of it,

after I do, I fall in love with another part of him.

Len doesn't need a girl who hides behind a continual array of masks.

He doesn't need me." Gumi finished tears beginning to well in her eyes.

Rin stared in shook._ Gumi never talks like this. I-I never knew._

She stopped her hidden recorder.

"Gumi it's alright." Rin said calmly.

"Don't comfort me, I-I'm ok now." Gumi said drying her tears.

"Let's go to class," Gumi declared running off.

Rin hurried behind her.

Everyone else had already gone to class.

"Hurry, Rin we're gonna be late!" Gumi yelled reaching the door just before Rin.

"Miss Gumi, Rin take your seats." the teacher droned.

"Good morning, as you have noticed we have several new students joining our school, and in our first period class we have Gumi and Rin, Len Kagamine, and Gakupo Kamui. Addressing you new students I am Mr. Kellander. And this is where I will be teaching you to sing." He explained.

Gumi winced._ Did the old man have to set me up so I'd sing?_

"Rin, Gumi since you to are late to my class you should now that punishment for tardiness is-" he let the class finish.

"Singing to the class."

_Dammit he did. _

"Rin you will sing first ...Kokoro." Mr. Kellander said.

Rin was happy it was a song she knew, and as she sang she noticed a green haired boy staring intently at her.

Rin sang the song with more feeling and passion, until it was over.

"Very good Miss Kagamine."

"Gumi you will be singing Sorry to you." Mr. Kellander instructed.

Gumi ringed her hands afraid to disobey her teacher.

"I-I can't." she mumbled.

"May I have a word with you outside?" He said walking her into the hallway.

"Why can't you?" He crossed his arms.

"I-I get re-really nervous, and I've never been able to sing in front of anyone." She explained.

"Have you ever tried closing your eyes, just imagine your all alone and I'm sure you'll do fine."

* * *

><p><strong>Mellowish chapter I know, but Gumi did tell someone. PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>


	16. SEEYA SUCKER

**I'm BAAACK! YES, the creator of the most unpopular vocaloid couple fanfic is back! Lazing about all summer really changes a person. Not to mention all the craziness along the way. OOOHHz and guess what makes my life suck? No one? Fine then I don't have to tell you people. ... ok maybe I do. So you know how i wrote about Gumi and Len. Turrns out everything I wrote came true in a way that is really freaking me out. My friends have become cupids, my crush likes me back, and I think I'm doomed. BUT some good news, I found Hetalia it...is...let's just go with strange. I am exactly like England, exactly, like, England. Well, almost there's always the fact that we look nothing alike and I'm a chick. But personality wise exactly. If one of you guy's have watched the show tell me which character you are? BYEZEEZ! I own absolutely nothing. but that doesn't mean i'd marry france. If you watched hetalia you would understand what i just said completely.**

* * *

><p>Gumi was standing in front of the class. Her eyes glazed over she swallowed her fear.<p>

_Fear tastes bitter, why can't I spit this nastyness out. yuck._

She closed her eyes and took the mic gripping it with unsure hands.

"I'm sorry I was so stubborn  
>I'm sorry I was stupid and a crybaby<br>I'm sorry but I still like you more than anyone,

Our hands usually touched at twilight  
>Your shadow was just a bit longer than mine<br>I used to walk along side you  
>When we walked back home<br>Tomorrow and the day after tomorrow  
>I used to believe when I stretched out my hands<br>You'd stretch out your bigger hand  
>But I guess I can't satisfy you with this self<br>But without you I can't live!

I'm sorry I like you  
>I can only love you<br>So, that's why I'll sing aloud  
>Please understand, Your words are everything<br>You're my everything  
>I want to make you smile mine once more<p>

I said I don't like a person like you  
>And we faught, but it's the truth<br>Even when I'm awake or dreaming  
>you're always there<br>If the white clouds are a stoplight  
>It can easily be crossed<br>all my insides are backwards

The water spilled already  
>You can't cry over spilled water<br>But whose tears are these?  
>Hey, why are you apologizing?<br>Why are you crying?  
>Why aren't you saying 'Let's start again'?<br>What do you mean by "you're a burden"?  
>Is my love no enough?<br>Please don't abandon me...  
>Please don't leave..<p>

Yes, I knew from the start that you didn't like me  
>I know that!<br>But I still like you!  
>I'm sorry I'm so stubborn<br>I'm sorry I was stupid n a crybaby  
>Im sorry but I still like you more than anyone<br>Forgive me!

Please be by my side  
>You don't have to like me now<br>someday I will make you turn back.."

Gumi felt her head rushing, her knees stiffened, and her eyes watered as she made her down the small platform.

Mr. Kellander smiled, "You gave emotion into the piece, well done."

The class applauded but with a new interest than their monotonous tones earlier.

A girl with long white hair and red eyes patted Gumi's shoulder as she made her way past.

Gumi shivered._ That was unnerving. Who is that girl?_

She sat in her seat behind the white haired girl.

_Hmm why is her hair white is she old-er something? Wait, why am I asking this when I have Green hair?_

The girl turned around. "I'm Tei, by the way you did a great job Mr. Kellander never specifies people."

"Uhm, eh th-thanks." Gumi didn't like the feeling Tei gave her.

They continued class working on the history of music, which was very long and boring so I gonna spare the details oh wth Gumi fell asleep and got detention.

She never actually woke up Len had to carry her to detention with him, because Rin framed him for pulling the fire alarm.

_Flashback*_

"Len, psst, Len look at that over there Gumi wants your number." She threw a brick at the fire alarm.

"RIN!" Len yelled. "See ya' sucker!" Rin ran towards a green haired boy and they walked off to class inconspiciously.

Len was pinned for the deed of his evil twin.

_Flashback over*_

_She's so cute when she's sleeping. I wonder if I could just kiss her right now, she wouldn't wake up, just a quick one._

He kissed her forehead she didn't stir, her cheek she didn't phase, he struck up his nerve and he came a centimeter to her lips as she woke.

Her arms had been around his neck her face so close to his she quickly had herself down hugging his neck for a moment feeling his rapidly beating heart.

_Did he kiss me while I was asleep or was he going to? Don't be stupid it was probably just a accident or something._

She let go of him walking by his side into the detention hall which was empty of students and teachers just a timer set to an hour your release day or 60 minutes of your release day.

"I got detention for falling asleep didn't I?" She said avoiding the obvious tension.

"uhm yea." He swallowed nervous.

_She had to have noticed that, how could she not? Why isn't she bringing it up? Nevermind I'm glad she hasn't I wouldn't be able to think of something._

"What are you in for my partner in crime." she asked locking arms.

"Framed for a fire alarm." he said shamefully.

"Rin?" Gumi asked.

"Yep, the wickedest witch that ever lived." Len jaunted.

Gumi laughed, "Hey, uhm when I woke up why were you so close to me?" She knew with this she couldn't lose only benefit from his answer.

* * *

><p>BYEZEEZ<p> 


	17. Gummy Bears and Chewing Gum

_**Kidding about everything happening to me-pfft I don't have crushes you should have seen that coming! MWAHAHA! **_**Seriously you think that's going to agitate them somehow, you're just pathetic.**_** OHZ SHUT UP! I don't need you. **_**I'm the only thing making you keep writing this terrible fanfic.**_** Nuh-uhhhh there's all those people that review remember! **_**Stop being all spazzy and argumental and write this damn thing.**_** WELL THEN, you didn't have to yell.*goes to writer's emo corner*  
>I OWN NOTHING-NOT EVEN MY MULTIPLE PERSONA'S<strong>_

* * *

><p>BANG BANG BANG They heard a loud noise coming from the air vent.<p>

"What IS that?" Len asked looking up at the ceiling when the vent popped open.

Rin dropped from the heavens raising her arms grinning. "FREEDOM! ...What the Hell? I'm in detention, I was supposed to be out of the building!"

"Hahaha KARMA! KARMA!" Len laughed poking his sister's face...she bit his finger.

"AAAAAaaaaAAAAAAaaaaAAAAAhhhh hhhhhHHHHH!" He screamed jumping like a little girl.

Gumi face palmed. "Len you are such a shota a lame gay-ass shota. I am ashamed to be your friend you pathetic creature." She giggled out.

Rin let go of him with her killer jaw."I was having an escape party outside. Everyone was following me through the vents, now everyones going to end up here and be angry and junk at me. Then Meiko is going to try to swing on me because she hasn't had a chance to freely drink today!"

Len grimaced "Meiko sober is not good...Wait did you call me gay?" He turned toward Gumi.

"Yes, yes I did. You shouldn't be surprised by that, I mean do you even know how many yaoi pairings there are of you? The most popular one is Len x Kaito." Gumi said matter a factly.

Len smirked grabbing her waist. "Spice, just remember that, Spice."

Gumi immediately turned red-not like blushing sheer red, it looked like Christmas red and green.

Rin banged on the wall in laughter. "You just got b-b-b-b-b-burnt by a shota!"

"Get your pervy bisexual hands off me." Gumi said pulling on his hands.

He let go shrugging_ Eh it's an improvement._

There came a loud clanging from the vent along with some grunting, ows, and get the hell outta mah ways too.

"Eep, hide me it's probably Meiko. I need this face! I'm to evil and pretty to die!" Rin flopped Gumi sideways on the floor as a barricade.

When the vent gave birth to a green haired gender bend who has not been introduced yet at this point.

"EHHHH, Where are we? We should be outside not in...where ever we are? Rin!?" He said scratching his head.

"We're in detention, or as I like to call it boring kingdom of endless oblivion. I'm Len and you are?" Len helped the stranger to his feet.

"GUMO!" Rin screamed glomping him.

Gumi stood up cracking her neck. "You forgot to mention the kingdom is ruled by satan, who just happens to look like a blonde girl." directed toward Len.

"Rin, get off of me please! Y-you're crushing my ribs! Please stop!" Gumo cried for mercy, and she finally let go.

"Weell, apparently we have a slight relocation, but we can still have the party here." Rin started rearranging things so there was a large empty area in the room.

Gumi twisted her head slightly "Yea, I think that works. Perfect amount of space."

Len squinted. "I don't see it." Gumi twisted his head in the correct position. "OOOoooh! I feel stupid." Len facepalmed.

Gumo looked at the green eyed girl hard feeling an odd sense of da' sha vue'...or however the heck you spell that.

"Have I met you before?" he asked.

"Erm...no...maybe, yes...I'M WHAT MAKES YOUR NIGHTMARES!" Gumi said cackling manically.

Gumo dropped to his knees. "Please, stop making me have that one where the giant yarn spider rapes my face!"

"She's just messing with you man, I'm the one that controls nightmares. Gumo meet Gumi. Gumi meet Gumo." Rin said forcefully making them extend their hands to one another.

Gumi slapped his hand away hissing. "Bad girl, play nice." Len said waving a fake carrot in her face.

Rin contemplated."You two need nicknames Gumo and Gumi will get too confusing. Hmmm...I GOT IT! Gumi will be Gummy bear and Gumo will be Chewing Gum."

"How dare you tease me with a fake carrot!? That's just mean! And RIIiin I don't wanna be a gummy bear." She pouted.

Gumo takes fake carrot and tries to eat it. "Nom-Nom-Nom This isn't working!"

"It's not real Gumo-er Chewing Gum." Len said.

* * *

><p>Then they heard more noise, poor old mama air vent gave birth to three more chillun's at the same time. It's like octomom.<p>

Miki landed safely on top of Teto, who was atop of Miku. "GET OFF!" the diva shreeked kicking her legs.

Miki ran over to aunty Gummy bear while Teto searched the room for money.

"GUMI, GUMI, GUMI, GUMIIII!" Miki bounced repeatedly. "It's gummy bear now!" Rin corrected as she left to flirt with Gumo.

"What is it you hyperactive alien/robot/mutant creature cherry eating thing?" Gumi asked steadying her shoulders.

"Looky what Rin sent me on my phone it a recording...OF YOU!" She smiled innocently.

"Wait, let me see that." Gumi reached, but Miki snatched.

"Bad cherralien," Teto squirts her with a water bottle. "You were supposed to show codename atohs that, not her!"

Mama air vent was having a very difficult day, so she just kinda burst open and unleashed every vocaloid, genderbend, and utau into the detention hall.

Yet, everyone seemed unaffected from the crashing of a giant metal square shell thing.

The party was commenced music was full volume, complete darkness with the exception of a laser beam disco ball, large crowd, and alcohol for Meiko.

Miku crossed paths with Len. "Hey, are you looking forward to watching that horror movie with Gumi..all alone in the dark."

"Uhm, well Gummy b- Gumi doesn't want to do that anymore, so she's exchanging them for paintball guns." Len scratched his head not knowing if he should have told her that.

"B-but why!?" Her plan was failing.

"It might be cause she thinks we're dating." He said awkwardly.

* * *

><p>Teto flew over the crowd with Miki's cell phone which unfortunately was super glued to her hand, meaning she had to lift Miki by the arms over the crowd.<p>

She landed next to Miku and Len. "Check this out, bossy Ms. Slut Skirt." Teto handed her Miki's hand so she could hear the message.

"That is some GOOD evidence." Miku smiled ignoring the comment about her skirt.

"What's going on?" Len asked turning them to face him.

"If you show him you have to tell him it was Rin who got it recorded." Miki whispered.

"Why?" Miku murmered.

"Do you want her to kill you!?" Teto asked.

Miku cleared her throat. "Len, allow me to explain everything. I was flirting with you the other day to make Gumi jealous, because I wanted to see if she likes you. I gave her those tickets in hope she and you would go and be lovebird's at the movies, but she would rather have paintball guns. So, I had no way to prove she liked you. Then Rin I don't know why or how recorded Gumi saying this,"

She held the phone to his ear.

_**Same confession from Gumi your** screwed._

"I kinda sorta l-lo- not going to say that word Len."

"Why?" Rin asked.

"I don't want to say it!" Gumi murmured crossing her arms.

"Why," Rin continued.

"Because I'd sound girly and vulnerable and weak and stupid." Gumi listed.

"You can tell me."

"It's just he's always been there for me,

helping me when I would fall down,

I think he's rather kind yet brave,

he stuck up for me when Ted first started hitting on me,

I like that he will actually listen to me when I speak,

that he is always trying to help me,

I like his eyes it feels as if he's reading my soul when he looks into mine,

he's so nice and goodhearted, while I'm just me.

It makes me sick.

He needs someone just as great as him,

that's why I was trying to find him after the video,

I wanted him to know that he deserves someone better,

I feel as if I will never be good enough for anyone,

and it hurts me,

I don't want to be hurt anymore,

that's why I act like I'm strong,

when really I'm just a coward denying my own feelings,

yet I'm still waiting,

this love I have for him is irrational but strong,

I can't seem to get rid of it,

after I do, I fall in love with another part of him.

Len doesn't need a girl who hides behind a continual array of masks.

He doesn't need me."

_But that can't be her. She can't possibly feel that way about me? Could she, I'll ask._

* * *

><p>Tei was seething with anger. "Len likes that little worm soo much. It's all about Gummy bear. I should be the one with the cute guy and the nicknames."<p>

She grins with her pointy teeth. Gumo had been with Rin for awhile so he went to get her a drink while he was off guard Tei shoved him.

He was stuck pinning Gumi against a wall and the two being psychotic just laughed uncontrollably.

Len saw it and so did Rin both took it the wrong way.

Rin punched Gumo's arm. "Get off of my best friend you cheating jerk!"

"What! No, no I wasn't! I swear we weren't gahk!" Gumo sprung off chasing Rin.

"That was crazy huh?" Gumi laughed slightly.

"Did he kiss you?" Len asked. _If she did love me, I guess it's too late._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Awwz Tei looks like a possible subject for the garden if they ever find out she was the one to cause this insanity.<em>**


	18. Forever Alone

**_Nothing to put here except I gonna try to take a nap and finish this soon.  
>I OWN ZIP ZILCH NADA<em>_ NOTHING!_**

* * *

><p>"What the heck! Of course not, he just fell. I don't like him that way anyhow." Gumi rambled.<p>

"Oh, my mistake and Rin's too I guess." He was surprised and relieved.

"What have you been doing over there with your beautiful little girlfriend?" She asked clicking her nails.

"She's not my girlfriend actually." Len said awkwardly staring at the floor.

"Wait, but she asked you and she kissed you? Not to mention she's Miku Hatsune." Gummette was very confused.

"I didn't kiss her back. I like someone whose better than her, what about you do you like anyone?" He tried his best not to look into her eyes.

"What! N-no o-of c-c-c-course not. I don't have a crush or anything!" She was terrible at lying when it came to Len.

"Why not?" Len's heart was beating faster he could tell she was lying.

Gumi huffed. "I just feel that when I'm with him-I mean when I will be with him I wouldn't feel good enough to be with someone as great as him, once I m-meet him that is."

He laced his fingers through hers rubbing her hand softly. "Your more than good enough, you're perfect. No one should ever make you feel that way. Your gorgeous, kind, funny, evil, a great singer, a nerd, a tomboy, and sexy as Hell."

_Wait...I did not say that last part in my head did I?_

"What did you just call me!? I am NOT attractive in the slightest bit. Why would you even say that if you like someone else. I never understand you, Len."

She walked away into the crowd.

"Why did I have to fuck it up and compliment her?" He slammed his head on the wall.

Tei strolled eagerly toward him. "Hello, uhm why are you hitting your head against a wall?"

"Because I'm an idiot." Len said angry at himself.

"No you're not. You're actually really smart I have a few classes with you, I think."

"Well, I am when it comes to girls. I think we do though, you're Tei." He ran his fingers through his bangs.

"Yea and you're Len. But, I'm a girl and you don't seem like an idiot to me." Tei coaxed him.

"I am when it comes to Gumi." Len said all sad like.

"Oh forget about her! She's with some other guy right now. You know she always is, with someone else, but never with you."

"I-I guess you're right, I should just forget about her. I never had a chance." Len curled his hands into fists.

RRRRRrrrring school's over.

Rin, Gumi, and Len were coming out of the building together.

"Why did Chewing Gum kiss you?" Rin asked still clueless.

"He didn't! No one ever has. He fell!" Gumi yelled exasperated.

Rin raised her eyebrows "You have never had your first kiss and your how old?"

"Ehhh you know I don't remember things like numbers or letters or my own age." She shrugged.

"Seventeen, as old as men and Rin." Len replied for her.

"I was six when I had mine. I kicked him where it counts because I thought he infected me with kooties." Rin remembered.

Gumi giggled. "I guess I'll just be forever alone then!"

"Don't worry Gummy bear Len's still crazy about you!" She nudged him.

"Pfft- She has plenty of guys too choose from." He rolled his eyes still angry.

"Not at all, every guy that comes up to me is either a video game buddy or Ted the freaky starfish chimera that's been cross-dressing." Gumi clarrified.

They had reached the vocaloid mansion easily just by walking.

"Then what am I to you!" Len yelled going nonstop to his room locking the door.

Rin gave a cheeky smile. "Aww he's conflicted, I love when he's miserable!"

"Rin, I don't want him to be miserable, so your joy needs to just leave before I make it leave." Gumi was getting a little ticked off.

She went inside and tried to blow off steam by playing very violent video games.

_Why would he do this if he likes someone? Asking how I feel? Giving me compliments when he has a crush on someone!? WTH! Why, I just don't get it._

Len stayed in his room eating bananas and thought of the situation._ She just doesn't get that it's her. I want to be with her so terribly. But, I am nothing to her. I can't be nothing she sang a song for me and she kissed me on the cheek. She doesn't care, she's with others. I'm never going back to her._

This continued for several hours meaning it is night.

After surgically removing Miki's cell phone from her hand the cupid's gave it to Len so he could play the recording whenever.

He smiled as he played it again and again.

It was four a.m. Gumi knocked wanting to apologize.

"L-Len, Len I'm so sorry for..everything. I know you probably won't let me inside, I just wanted to tell you that you are everything to me. I-I'm s-s-sorry," Tears streamed down her face."I love you. I need you. Stay with me. Please don't hate me. P-please don't hate me." She cried herself to sleep.

Len finally opened his door, took her inside, and lied her on his bed.

He came next to her grasping her waist.

Len kissed up the side of her neck and whispered in her ear "Sweet dreams~"


	19. Forever Alone crashed and died

**Oh my gooderness so many freaking mistakes last chapter guess why? BECAUSE I FOOLED Y'ALL! Sorta, yea ninety percent of that was lies and the other ten percent was typo's. And all of it was a mistake I didn't mean to post it. SOOOO time for real thing I just wanted to see you guys' reactions to that. I feel bad now. I'm a terrible person.**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>She lifted her eyebrows. "What do you think happened, you genius? No~"<p>

"Sorry, you didn't have to get all sarcastic about it." Len said laughing lightly.

Gumi mental stared at Miki's robot hand and phone he was holding. "Ehhhh, did you rip Miki's hand off?" She asked slightly worried.

"What, this?" holds up hand not realizing Miki was no longer attached to it. "She left me with it."

"Oh kay, then." Gumi replied then there was this cloudy fog that came then turned into a brick wall between the two, it was called awkward silence.

Then Tei took a sledge hammer and beat through the silence part only making more awkward. By that I mean she busted into a conversation with Len ignoring Gumi.

"Hey Len!" She said eagerly ish it kinda hard to tell she mood swings often.

Len tried to remember the stranger's name and failed miserably, until Gumi mouthed it to him.

"Oh, hi Tei." he said trying to go around her to Gumi.

"Wow, you remembered my name that's so nice of you. This place is pretty neat for a detention hall." Tei kept talking about these kinda things that after awhile just make you wanna say shut up and get to the point.

"So, why are you over here?" Len asked trying to be polite even though extremely annoyed.

"I wanted to know if you'd like to hang out some time." Tei smiled at the ground hoping for his approval.

Gumi on hearing this drifted away to see Rin and Gumo.

"Uhm, sure." Len said not even knowing what she said preoccupied watching Gumi leave.

"Great, here's my number call me whenever." Tei handed him a slip of paper. Len took it not really knowing what she was talking about and went to find Gumi.

"RIN! Put the knife DOWN! I Swear to God I did NOT kiss her!" Gumo said trying to take the giant butcher knife from the girl.

"You should be glad Len lost the keys to the roadroller or you'd be sqaushed like a bug!" She repeatedly tried to stab him.

He dodged hurriedly. "Look, there's Gumi. She'll tell you nothing happened."

Gumi just stood there shifting her gaze from one to the other.

"What happened Gumi!?" Rin asked loathing.

She stared at the ceiling. "Give me a few more moments I'm building suspense."

Gumo facepalmed. "I'm doomed."

"...Ok... What happened?...Well first there were DINOSAURS! Then there was like this meteor that killed them and then there was this, uh, this caveman indian hybrid eh, I don't know I'm terrible at world history." Gumi shrugged.

The battle raged on. And it went a lil' something like this-

Teto and Ted Kasane stood in front of the scene holding microphones as if they were reporters.

Miki sat at the teacher's desk as the news readerer-er what do they call those people I always forget.

Miku stood at the projector screne as the weather girl, while Piko with a camera duct-taped to his chest filmed everything.

The party had become it's own news channel and everyone was just confused.

"We have recent news of a- a really awesome fight- like right over there!" Miki tried pointing but just waved her handless wrist instead."Over to you Teto!"

"As you can see this is a battle for the ages folks, Rin Kagamine against former boyfriend Gumo. The fight has lasted a whole two minutes and Gumo is still not dead. For further details of the situation go to Ted the frilly princess. RIP HIS HEAD OFF RIN!" Teto announced flying above the fight.

Ted glared at his sister. "Well the reason for this fight is still a mystery-wait I'm getting word from a reliable source,"

Piko of all people knows exactly whats going on and tells him.

"He did THAT TO HER!" Ted threw his microphone at Gumo's head and raced to Gumi.

"Are you ok!? Do you still love me after being kissed by that two timing, homewrecking mongruel?" He said holding her tightly leaning in to kiss her.

Gumi punched him in the face. "Screw you!"

Piko turned the camera to Teto now standing between the brawling couple and Ted.

"As you can see today's party has been full of awesome fights. If you look to my right you see Rin and Gumo sword fighting with table legs, and to my left see Ted get punched in the face and rejected at the same time."

Teto walks toward him. "How does it feel to have your ass kicked by a girl?" She passes the mic to him.

"My nose is broken." Ted complained. "Aww now I can enjoy your pain on video!"Teto skipped away to Rin and Gumo.

"So how's it goin'?" She gave the microphone to Rin. "Well, I've been offense and he's been defense because he doesn't want to hurt me." she said rolling her eyes at the last part. "Typical guy excuse, what about you Gumo?"

"I did not kiss Gumi. I do not like Gumi in that way whatsoever. I like Rin, wait no I don't I lo-" Gumo was cut off.

"DID you hear that he admits he does not like Rin!" Teto says shocked. Rin and Gumo gear up for another round.

"Now to the weather."Teto said shoving Piko cameraman to Miku.

"Today's weather forecast in the detention hall will be a ninety percent chance for strobe light rain, lots of fog from some fog machine no one can find, and a complete chance of Fantastic Awesomeness!" Miku gestured wildly.

"And that was your party awareness news of awesome. BYE!" Miki yelled.

Piko shut the camera off, and the get together continued as before.

Len approached Gumi. "Are you going to tell them what happened or just watch the chaos?"

"I don't know yet, it's pretty entertaining." Gumi smiled slyly.

"Yea," he fiddled around with his hands. "I've been meaning to ask you a few things."

"Like?" Gumi said propping an elbow on his shoulder.

He shrugged her off. "Before I tell you, promise me you'll be serious."

"Ugh, sure." She said.

"Did you sing that song for me?" Len asked tentatively.

Gumi stared hard at the ground replying a soft yes.

"Did you kiss me on my cheek?" he asked once more.

She nodded silent.

"Do you love me?" Len whispered quietly.

Gumi did not respond with words but instead shed a single tear.

* * *

><p><strong>She confessed or wtv and rin and gumo r gonna kill each other! Stay tuned for another gone viral.<strong>


	20. Mr Tib Tibs

**I can't wait to make the next couple chapters for Gone Viral. Not that I like this stupid series or anything pfft-.**

**I OWN NOTHING**

* * *

><p>While the Vocaloids had left to go to school a few Utaus, Momo, Defoko, Ruko, and Ritsu, stopped in for a surprise visit.<p>

Momo politely rings the doorbell.

...Defoko crosses her arms agitated."They aren't even home, let's just leave."

Ritsu picks at his bows unimpressed with the visit. "Why did we even come here?"

"I just get so worried for the Vocaloids, being all alone in this big house without their Master. Not to mention the fact that there is no maid to clean." Momo takes out broom from nowhere.

"YOU MEAN, YOU BROUGHT US OUT HERE TO CLEAN THEIR HOUSE!" Defoko screams enraged.

Momo melts into a corner frightened.

"I don't give a fucking damn I'm taking their coffee." Ruko yawns going inside.

Ritsu strolls in through the double doors. "I'll check the place for cabbage."

"I'm just going to ransack whatever seems of value." Defoko says slumping over with a sack in hand.

"GOOD LUCK YOU GUYS!" Momo waves her broom enthusiastically.

She enters the main entrance where there are numerous broken vases, empty bottles, molded food, and a large dead rat with railroad spikes in it's side in the furthest corner of the room.

Momo twirls the broom above her head then ninja poses. "Let's clean."

She worked fast, at hyper drive, to clean it. She was finished in five seconds. The robot maid had completed her task and more she had enough time to clean the entire house.

Momo found many disturbing, strange, and or questionable items in the house, yet being a kind-hearted honest maid did not succomb to curiosity.

But, that isn't the same as for her fellow Utaus.

* * *

><p>Several hours later~<p>

* * *

><p>The others after searching for their various items met in the living room to share their findings.<p>

Defoko emptied her bag on the coffee table. There was one thousand two hundred and eighty two dollars, some jewelry, alot of silverware, and a game system.

She crossed her legs pleased. "Beat that!"

"I found coffee and a cat." Ruko sets cat on table while sipping her/his coffee.

Ritsu rolls a cabbage onto the heap without a word.

Defoko smirks. "It looks as though I've beaten you both. As my reward you must give me the items you've found."

Ruko slams his/her coffee mug on the table. "Yea, well I found a cat."

"A cat has no value to us, they also have to be fed and stuff. Besides you probably don't even know it's name." Purple haired Defoko reasoned.

He/she started twitching in anger. "It's name is..." Ruko quickly scans the cat's collar. "Mr. Tib Tibs!"

Mr. Tib Tibs circles the cabbage then nibbles it slightly purring.

Ritsu's eyes turn bloodshot as he slaps the cat away from his cabbage. "MINE!"

"Really Ritsu, I think you could go without the cabbage. Don't you weigh like a hundred and fifty tons?" Ruko asks prying the cabbage from him.

"No, one hundred and twenty five, you dumb hermaphrodite!" Ritsu yells.

Ruko smashes the coffee mug on the boy's head.

"This is why we do not find cats as a good investment." Defoko says pointing at them.

As their raging continues no one seems to notice Mr. Tib Tibs.

The cat had scurried into a side closet where it began growing it's claws became tallons, snakes grew from it's head forming a hissing mane, it's teeth like steak knives, and Mr. Tib Tibs with a bellyache let out a gut-wrenching roar.

The cat having grown so much no longer fit in the closet and was now in the living room.

Momo walks in humming to herself when she sees the beast. "What did you do!?" She screams hiding behind her bully Defoko.

"I did nothing, these two fed the cat a cabbage. I'm assuming it doesn't like cabbage." Defoko taps her chin thoughtfully.

Ruko drops the cabbage and his/her jaw."Uhm...I'm going home now." Calmly Ruko walks away keeping eye contact with the creature.

"What do we do now!? That thing will trash the house again!" Momo yells.

Ritsu hides behind Momo."That thing, is going to kill us!"

"I think we should let the Vocaloids handle this one." Defoko gulps walking out of the mansion with her trail of Utaus.

* * *

><p>At the detention hall party of awesome<p>

* * *

><p>Gumi punched Len in the shoulder. "What kind of fool do you take me for?"<p>

Len puts on his wtf face. "Eh...what are you talking about?"

"I know you're being put up to this. For what just a joke or something? OHHH Gumi likes Len! Haha real funny, I mean even if I did like you that way I'm smart enough to know when someone is about to record me." She deduces taking the cell phone from him._**ohhh the irony~think about Rin~fufufufufu**_

He sighed facepalming repeatedly."I'm so confused. Do you or do you not like me?"

The bell rang and the party dispersed out of the building. Given this as a route of escaping his question Gumi ran ahead to the bus.

Gumo waited in the driver's seat. "Welcome aboard!"

"Whoa you can drive stick?" She grinned hoping Meiko wouldn't drive again.

"No I just thought this chair was comfy." He replied while stroking it.

Gumi glared at him."EH I was just kidding, I can drive this thing." Gumo laughed nervously.

She walked back to her seat._ Can't let Len sit next to me. Actually, make that never talk to Len again or I might have to answer. Just ignore him, but then I'll be a jerk...I can live with that._

Rin is the second person to come on, first slapping Gumo then sitting next to Gumi.

"Did he kiss you?" Rin asked with the face of a demon.

"Nope, I just wanted to see a fight..so I didn't tell you." Gumi confesses shamed.

Rin sprays her with a water bottle spritzer. "Bad. Little. Gummy. Bear."

Gumi snatches the bottle. "Isn't this Teto's?"

"Yea I think so, she dropped it earlier and I took it." Rin smiled slapping a sticker of herself to it.

Teto floats by passively to her seat. "Where's my spray bottle?"she asks raising her eyebrows at Rin.

"I don't know what you're talking about, just look at the label it is mine." Rin shows her the sticker.

Gumi begins munching on a carrot bemused at the situation.

The chimera sneers at her and peels the sticker off revealing a Teto sticker underneath.

"You killed mini sticky me! HOW DARE YOU!" Rin pouts dramatically.

Gumi grins clapping."This is like reality TV, but better because I don't watch it. I only watch anime or cartoons!"

Teto finally wrenched the bottle from Rin's grasp, and Rin swore revenge.

The others packed themselves onto the bus with little delay, excepting Meiko who was angry that she didn't get to drive again.

Yet, fortunately Gumo's head did survive being hit in the head with her sake` bottle.

Len took a new spot on the bus, this time across from Gumi and Rin's.

The two were having a debate and or rant about alternate orange and carrot dimensions, so he decided he would wait until later to confront Gumi.

Many of the vocaloids became restless on the trip.

"Can't you drive any faster!" Miki whined at Gumo.

"I am driving at the speed limit." Gumo says sternly.

Everyone nearly dies of laughter on hearing this. "What?" He asks oblivious.

"None of us follow the speed limit. It's completely useless." Luka patts his shoulder.

"But-" Luka shushes him,"I love the idea of keeping everyone safe, but it's safer to drive faster and get in a wreck than to drive correctly and get them angry." she whispers.

Gumo hauls butt all the way to the house.

The vocaloids depart from the vehicle and onto the lawn. Ted reaches the doors first and opens them to reveal Mr. Tib Tibs growling.

* * *

><p><strong>Now you have met their pet Mr. Tib Tibs a cat with a very special apetite. That well...grows into a freaky large panther with snakes crawling out of its head.<strong>


	21. Nerdland

**I was planning on making a valentine's day chapter on actual valentines day but then i forgot what day it was so imma make it in hte next chapter...maybe.**

**i own nothing**

* * *

><p>Ted slams the doors shut with a high pitched scream and the vocaloids panic.<p>

Miku believing herself to be the leader of the vocaloids stands on top of the bus trying to calm the others down.

Rin shoves her aside. "This is not a test of any kind people, Mr. Tib Tibs is loose! Now we all have to gather our minds and work to gether to stall this thing untill Master gets home!"

"I vote we sacrifice Ted!" Teto yells happily, while the others cheer at the idea.

Rin the orange-girl pauses thinking it over."Welll...Maybe but as a last resort. If anything we should go into the bunker, get our stun guns, try to protect ourselves, and fight this beast. How does that sound?"

Everyone is in agreement and they file down through numerous chutes that lead to the underground bunker.

The bunker is as large as the mansion, it is made of several thick layers of metal, every door is sealed and locked.

In the first room entered through the chutes there are lockers each with a Vocaloid's name.

Gumi finds her own and on opening it finds a giant orange stun gun and her Love is War outfit.

She stares at the locker door for some moments trying to interpret some squiggles on it, until she realizes they are actual words.

"Step 1 Enter locker, Step 2 Shut yourself in, Step 3 Do not push big red button." She repeats the steps to herself and shuts herself inside the locker.

In the darkness Gumi sees a big glowing red button and pushes it.

Red words appear underneath the Steps and she can read- Ha I did that so you would press the button that was the real Step 3.

Gumi without time to even facepalm fell through the bottom of the locker into another chute that lead her all the way into her room.

She changed into the war uniform and snapped her goggles on satisfied. "I feel awesome."

Her room has been untouched for the most part, nothing is missing just really clean.

The change in the room makes her feel uncomfortable, so she grabs her stun gun and sneaks into the hallway.

Gumi sees no sign of the giant cat, relieved she sits against her door sighing heavily.

"What are you doing?" Miku asks with her hands on her hips.

Gumi stares at her confused."Uhm...I don't know trying to survive and attack an angry cat."

"You should be with Len." The leek head smiled."I know you like him more than paintball guns."

Gumi grinds her teeth."I prefer guns to chick flicks."

"It was a horror movie."Miku stated.

"Exactly what you think is horror is my idea of pathetic girly drama that has no comprehension of real terror." Gumi explains smirking.

Miku grins at her."You would have been scared."

Goggle buddies smirk fades away."I wouldn't be scared of your little movie."

"Probably not, but you would be afraid of him." She places her hands on her hips triumphantly.

Gumi raises her stun gun at Miku."I bet you feel sooo smart right now."She puts the giant gun barrel in her face.

Miku gulps backing away slowly. "You two are crazy about each other, don't deny it."

After she had left, Gumi walked cautiously downstairs trying to find the monster.

Checked the foyer there was nothing, the same with the living room and the game room.

She cracked the kitchen door and saw no sign of the creature.

Gumi stepped into the kitchen, she had heard...something or more likely a someone.

She quickly opened the pantry door only to find Rin and Gumo playing an intense round of tonsil hockey.

Gumi covered her eyes with her hand."OH GOD! My eyes! My beautiful nonpervy eyes! It Burns! That-that is just wrong NO! I Will Never Unsee That! I hate you!"

Rin slams the door in her face without pulling away from Gumo the slightest bit.

Gumi disoriented and completely grossed out wanders back upstairs to the hall of rooms.

She gulps hard astonished Mr. Tib Tibs had gotten upstairs without her noticing.

Gumi places a hand on her belt loop where her stun gun should be, but it's gone she dropped it in the kitchen."Oh shit,"

It turns toward her brandishing it's sharp carnivorous teeth.

She backs away keeping constant eye contact. *maybe if i distract it somehow i could sneak into one of these rooms.

A red dot appears on the wall to her left, a laser pointer.

Mr. Tib Tibs follows it obediently.

The yellow door behind Gumi opens swiftly and she is pulled inside.

Len has his hand over her mouth anticipating her to scream, instead she bites his hand.

He holds back a scream and she smilespatting his head.

Len then somewhat recovered throws the laser pointer out the door.

Gumi instantly locks it, and they listen to make sure the cat followed its toy.

They hear the laser pointer topple down the stairs and the cat pounce after it.

"I can't believe that worked." Len said hyperventalating.

Gumi smiled."Well I'm glad it did, I didn't have my stun gun."

"Why not!? Do you want to die?" He asked.

"What! No, I accidentally saw Rin and Gumo making out and I dropped it." Gumi frowned trying to remove the image from her mind.

Len made a gagging sound. "That sounds disgusting."

"Just imagine Rin with her tongue down Gumo's throat and Gumo all the while is enjoying it, now times that by twenty billion and you will know my pain." Gumi says rubbing her temples.

He bangs his head against the wall. "Uggggh."

"Yep, know shut up I'm trying to forget it." Gumi concentrates hard

Len turns around. "Let's do something to take our minds off of that particular subject."

She nods and takes a look around his room to find something.

In the room there is only a bed (yellow of course), a chair, a computer, a flatscreen t.v., and some video games she has already mastered.

Len turns on the t.v. and sits on the bed channel surfing.

Gumi follows suit, but upside down.

"Hey, do you want to watch...Gumi?" He asks.

"Yes!" She answers.

"What are you doing?" Len says concerned.

Gumi stretches her arm further."I am trying to get that chair closer without getting up."

Still puzzled Len asks why.

"Because I'm bored and lazy." She replies finally reaching the chair.

He laughs a little and decides to watch Doctor Who.

Gumi immediately recognizes the show without even seeing it, so she abandons her chair and sits next to Len.

They end up watching it for three hours because it was three back to back episodes.

They kind of forgot about the war with Mr. Tib Tibs and they were just in Nerdland.

**During the first episode**

"Lenny! Did you know Master was going to try to get a Dalek?" Gumi asked remembering the convention.

Len's eyes widened."We do not need anymore life threatening aliens in this house."

"But it would be fun." she retaliated.

"Is this fun, what's happened today?" Len asked in refernce to Mr. Tib Tibs destruction.

She paused for a moment before replying with,"I think it's gone well, I mean we're still alive."

"If you say so,"

**2nd episode**

"Woah I didn't know there were more." Len said surprised.

Gumi yawned tired from never having complete sleep the night before."I've already seen this one."

"If you want you can sleep in here." he says noting her sleepiness.

She buries her face in a pillow."No I'm fine."_Spinning, spinning, spinning why is the room spinning. S-p-in-n-g...Sl-ee-pin-g...Sleep. I'll just rest my eyes._

"Gumi," Len whispers.

"Yea," she mumbles tired.

"Do you know about this?" He plays the message from the phone in her ear.

Still halfway asleep and very confused Gumi replies."MMhmm. I was telling Rin that I really like Len. Have you ever met him before Mister Wall?"

Len smiles a little."Nope."

"Oh," She rolls on her side facing away from Len, soon falling asleep.

He watches her sleep for the next hour.

**The 3rd episode**

Len nudges her attempting to wake her.

She continues sleeping soundly.

He yells."GUMI!"

It was SUPER EFFECTIVE...not.

_Well I only know one thing that will wake her up for sure._

Len leans in to kiss her and her eyes immediately open.

"There is another episode and this one's new." he explained.

"Thanks for waking me up." Gumi says sitting upright.

Then Mr. Tib Tibs randomly busts through the wall with Master on his back.

The two used to the chaos turn their attention back to the T.V.

"Aren't you guys wondering how I got here?" Master asks."I nade this whole entrance and you just ignore me for T.V...wait is that Doctor Who?"

Master sits in the chair and watches the episode with the two.

* * *

><p><strong>DONE<strong>


	22. Chalanda

**hellooo sorry for the typo i just noticed "nade" was supposed to be "made".hlkglkhln km,./...so lazy i mean ill probably like kill that hetalia fic i was making but wtv.**

**i own nothing**

* * *

><p>It was seven o'clock at the Vocaloid Mansion, which means it is dinner time.<p>

Master stood at the head of the table with a recovered Mr. Tib Tibs that now resembled a regular gray house cat.

The table is filled with a diverse array of food every dish catering to each vocaloid's strange taste.

"Before any of you guys eat, I would like to know how this came about." Master echoes pointing at the cat.

Everyone death-glares at Ted.

"I just opened the doors-" he began.

"That's good enough, punishment is ignoring Gumi for a week." Master orders clapping his hands.

Gumi cheers as Ted begins to cry like a little awkward freak.

"Down Gumi, normal people don't do that in public." Rin pulls at her arm.

Gumi sits down in between her and the other Kagamine."Yea, well normal people also don't makeout in public."

"Since when was the pantry public?" Rin asks.

"Since we get food from there." Len jumped in the conversation.

Gumi snickers, biting her knuckle to keep from directly laughing at Rin.

"You don't have any say in this, I have so much dirt on you." Rin whispers.

Len crosses his arms."Pfft- I don't care."

"This is your last chance." Rin threatens.

"Go ahead." Len declares smirking.

Rin rises from the table and stands on her seat."Len loves Gumi!" She yelled pointing at him.

A lot of people gasped, a few already guessed as much, and most of them just laughed.

Gumi laughed to the point her chair tipped backwards.

Len stared at Rin dumbfounded.

Rin grinned her best grin and continued eating.

Master came over to the trio and helped Gumi right her chair.

She couldn't stop giggling, until Master seeing the pain on Len's face whispered to her.

Gumi swallowed a lump in her throat."So she was serious?"

He nodded making his way back to the head of the table.

Len politely excused himself from dinner and sulked in his room.

Gumi quietly ate her carrot empanada as Master announced that he had bought a time machine at the con.

"We're going to try it out tomorrow night, so I got you all clothing fit for the time periods we're visiting."

This came as no shock to the Vocaloids, Master usually comes home with some rip-off after conventions.

"No reaction,huh? What if I told you I already tested it and it is in perfect working order?" Master proclaims feeling victorious.

Everyone continued eating.

Miki eating a piece of cherry pie asked,"What are we gonna do about aunty Gummy Bear and Uncle Len?"

Teto's eyes widened."When did Len become your uncle?"

Miki dismissed the question and awaited an answer from the head cupid.

"Hmmm, I think we should just keep them alone long enough then wait for something to happen."

"No schemes, or plots? What has happened to you?" Teto asked rather disturbed by the lack of disturbing girliness in the plan.

Miku thought for a moment then shrugged.

Gumi poked Rin in the back repeatedly.

"WHAaAt!" Rin glowered.

She raised her hands palms up."Hey man no need to get all crack pot crazy on me, I just wanted your attention."

Rin brought an orange out of nowhere."Gummy bear may I remind you that oranges don't bruise?"

"I just wanted your attention and you threaten me with oranges!" Greeny waved her arms spazzily.

Rin sighed and ate the orange."What is it?"

"Why did you yell that like two minutes ago?" Bear asked twiddling her thumbs.

Orange Lady rolled her eyes."Because people deserve to know the truth and all that other jazz-"

"Liar!" Gumi yelled like a child.

Rin slapped her."CALM CHOURSELF DOOWWN!"

"PHYSICAL VIOLENCE~" Gumi cheered pulling Rin down to the floor a knee on top of the orange eaters spine.

Luka shook her head."Why must it come to this?"

Rin bit Gumi's arm."Dude you are BENDING my spinal cord!"

"_Dude _you are making me bleed!" Gumi said jumping off of her.

"Gummy bear you are my sister I do not want to hurt you!" Rin yelled in a fighting stance.

Gumi laughed hands on her hips."Come at me Little girl!"

Rin threw a fist at her face, Gumi ducked and plowed through her legs off setting her balance.

"Gumi used 'Plow' It was SUPER EFFECTIVE!" She roared smiling.

Rin came behind her with a giant baseball bat."Have you met Chalanda?" she grinned slyly.

"Wait, who?" Gumi turned around to have the bat hit her temple.

Rin laughed maniacly and lightening came down behind her.

"RIN!" Luka screamed.

She shook her head."Wha~"

"You knocked out Gumi with Chalanda!" The pink haired teen yelled examining Gumi's head.

Rin dropped Chalanda on the ground."BAD girl! I told you not to go power-hungry! Stop that!"

"Look at what you have done," Luka says dramatically pointing out a microscopic drop of blood.

"All I see is a girl with mental problems that I either cured or killed by hitting over the head with a bat." Rin stated calmly.

Master strolled over holding a white flag. "Yo, no premeditated murder in this house!"

"It wasn't technically premeditated, Master." Teto blurted out into the new conversation of interest.

Rin elbowed her in the ribs, reasoning the situation for self benefit. "Nor has it been determined as murder, if any crime it's assault so I'm off the hook."

"HOOKS! WHAT ABOUT HOOKS!?" Miki called from across the table rather curious.

"Act mature for once in your lives people, this is an emergency." Luka scorned.

Master lifted Gumi's head, nothing too horrific just a dot of blood and swollen skin. "She's fine, if anything we just have to wake her up."

"But what if she doesn't?" Rin asked digging an invisible hole with her foot feeling extremely guilty.

"Then we wake her up." Master instructed.

Teto flew quickly to Gumi's side and placed her mouth an inch away from her ear."WWAAKKEE UUPP GUMMY BEAR!"

They waited...no reaction.

"How about we try something peaceful?" Luka suggested. She glided her hand over Gumi's cheek whispering wake up continuously.

Master furrowed his eyebrows."Luka I love peace, don't get me wrong, I mean back in the day I was a hippy, but this is not how to wake up someone."

"Then you try," Luka said passing the body to him.

"Gumi. Gumi! No anime or manga for three months unless you get up!" Master fake reprimanded.

Gumi did nothing.

"Step aside," Rin ordered snatching Gumi's head from Master. "B-A-left-right-START"

Gumi jumped to a standing position.

Master gasped,"How-how did you?"

"I got cheat codes!" Rin grinned.

Gumi looked up groggily."What the hellaphants is going on?"

"Keep it pg or I'm censoring this!" Miki pouted.

"Ooh shut up." Gumi scratched her head."How long was I out?"

Rin checks her watch,"Like an hour,"

Gummy bear yawns."I'm going to sleep then."

Everyone's eyes widen. Luka felt her head concerned."Maybe she was hit too hard, she never goes to bed at a decent time."

Gumi slaps her hand away."Well I am tonight, so get used to my irregular sleeping habits."

She shuffles off to the main entrance and into the elevator.

Due to her blurry sleep vision she hits all the buttons and yet still makes it to the right floor.

Gumi walks to the yellow door and knocks. "Go away," Len yells from inside.

"I'll go which ever way I want." Gumi replies headbutting the door.

Len opens the door reluctantly."What is it?"

"Haha you're stupid," Gumi laughs.

"Wha- why?" Len asks confused.

"You Love me!" She jokes laughing hysterically.

Len slams the door in her face.

* * *

><p><strong>Sleepy Gumi is very similar to a drunken idiot. A drunken idiot that has a defense mechanism called making fun of your opponent.<strong>


	23. PIE

**Helloo this is Gone Viral you know the series about a nonpopular vocaloid couple, which _should_ be more popular. Just wanted to ...I forgot now awwz, well it couldn't have been too important right?**

**I own none of like any of this sooo yea.**

* * *

><p><em>hmmm should I wake up now or not? I don't know, is the sun up? No, wait its coming up now. There is no way I am getting up at dawn!<em>

"GUUmmy bear I made carrot muffins!" Master yelled from downstairs.

Gumi staggered sleep walking toward the smell of carrots.

She was the first Vocaloid sorta awake it was 4 in the morning.

"Good morning sweety!" Master said warmly when she entered the kitchen.

Gumi let her face land on the pan of muffins.

"What time is it?" She asked picking up a muffin with her mouth.

"Four," Master opened the pantry door to find a sleeping Gumo.

Gumi inhaled her muffin."I hate you and your overly delicious muffins."

Master laughed."I'm glad you like them. But umm why is that boy sleeping in the pantry?"

"Rin's boyfriend, she'll probably lose interest soon and kill him or something." Gumi shrugged.

"What happened to my coffee I need my caffiene!?" Master asked the sleeping Gumo.

Gumo yawned and mumbled something like,"I don't know I'm not google, Miss Carrot."

"I like him but I'd like him better if he found my coffee." Master pouted looking at his empty mug.

She finished the pan of muffins."Do you want me to get the whipped cream? I know it helps when you're sad."

Master nodded and she took a can of reddi whip from the refrigerator.

"Smiley face or funnel?" Gumi asked shaking the can.

Master thought for a moment."Funnel,"

"Oooh it's that bad huh?" Gumi opened Masters jaws and sprayed whipped cream into all available space in his mouth.

Master swallowed."Aah I love the funnel effect."

Gumi smiled and sat on a barstool next to him at the stove island."I love sleep but now you've destroyed any hope of me going back to it, so"

"Do you want to know where we're going today?"Master asked.

She lifted an eyebrow."Even if I did you wouldn't tell me."

"Smart child, wanna play poker until the others wake up?" Master held out a deck of cards.

"Master we'd need more players, not to mention it's not very wise to play against someone who has a song called Poker Face." Gumi grinned with pride at her gambling skills.

Master scrunched up his face."We are not playing by traditionanananal rules."

"Then what are the rules?" She asked fingering the deck.

"THERE ARE NONE!" He yelled drifting into a maniacal laugh whuch then resulted in a cough.

* * *

><p>two hours later<p>

* * *

><p>Len rubbed his eyes and stared at his alarm clock.<em> I was really hoping the world ended.<em>

He then got ready for the day and walked down the stairs anticipating another therapy session with Master.

Len was surprised to find Gumi in the kitchen with him instead of passed out somewhere.

"What uhm..is going on here?" He said drawing an invisible circle with his finger around the two.

Gumi throws her cards at Len."Isn't it obvious, we are playing P.I.E."

"Pie?" Len asks.

"No, P-I-E, Poker Insane Erratics. Meaning C times three ,complete chaotic card-game." Master explained.

The shota eats a breakfast of Banana Nut Crunch watching the game.

"Okay, I think I'll let you go unscathed since your like my father and all. All bets on money are off." Gumi replied shuffling her cards.

Master looks to his own and stares at her blankly."You're afraid I'll win."

"I'm not afraid of anything. And just so you know, you have no chance of beating me." She returned the stare with her own kind.

He gritted his teeth and laid his cards down.

Gumi smirked putting hers atop of his.

"I taught you to well." Master muttered facepalming.

She hugged him."I know."

Len went over to Gumo and kicked his ribs.

"OH GOLLY MISS MOLLY MY HIP IS DAMAGED!" He yelped in agony.

"That was your rib." Len said.

Gumo opened his mouth slightly and stared blankly at the wall."UH...I knew that."

Gumi walks over to see the two.

"Oh I forgot to ask how things were going with your girlfriend and all since the party." Gumo whispered loudly.

Len rolled his eyes."She's not my girlfriend."

"But you would like that wouldn't you, Lover boy?"

He death glared her."Don't go there. I already have something on you."

"You two really should be together though, you've got that...kinda perfect fit...kinda old couple feel." Gumo said near sleep again.

Gumi slammed the door on him."What exactly do you have on me?"

"I'd love to show it to you now, but I'm waiting until the right moment."Len smiled gaining the upper hand.

She pouted."How do you know for sure this is fact from fiction?"

"Because you confirmed it in your sleep." He said tapping her nose.

She swatted at his hand."I hate you." Gumi said turning away to go back upstairs.

"I also know that's a lie." Len called after her.

Rin met her at the awning. "We must find adventure clothes."

"Wait, what?" Gumi asked as Rin dragged her upstairs.

"I just so happened to remember we were time jumping today, so we must be prepared with adventure clothing." Rin said tossing the Gumi on her back.

"It's much easier to carry you than it is to drag you."

Gumi attempted to free herself from the girl's grip ultimately failing."Since when were you into girly junk?"

"Since never, this is strictly business."

Rin had made it to the door of her domain and plopped Gumi on the floor.

"Sooo, what do you want me to wear?" Gumi asked hesitant.

Rin puckered her lips."I haven't the slightest idea- WAIT!"

She quickly rummages through her closet."Here, go change and let me see you in it."

Gumi ran to her room and tried on the clothes._ Thank God, Rin and I are the same size._

The outfit was composed of a neon orange tank, green shorts, black elbow length glovettes, and a green cap.

_I like it, but it needs something. Ah I know-_ She takes a black sharpie and draws a smiley carrot on it.

"I feel badass."Gumi said as a Ted emerged from the shadows.

"I like bad girls."

Gumi ninja posed out of instict."How dare you enter my lair? You are supposed to ignore me."

"I can't ignore an angel. By the way did you hurt yourself falling from Heaven?" Ted cooed trying to put his arm around her.

"Nope, but it stung when i crawled out of Tartarus, WHICH IS WHERE YOU WILL SPEND THE REST OF ETERNITY IF YOU DO NOT EXIT IMMEDIATELY!"

Ted reared back and hurried out of the room understanding that she going loco crazy.

Gumi skipped off to Rin's room where she saw the girl in an orange jumpsuit.

"You look like you broke out of prison."Gumi said tugging at her sleeves.

"Thanks, this is actually one of my old prison outfits." Rin smiled putting on an orange bow.

**Every Vocaloid report to the common room. Wait, you don't know what that is-just go to the living room.**

The intercom sounded off with a bell. Gumi linked arms with the blonde and they came to the room with the others.

In the center there stood a rock, not like a big fancy boulder, no, a pebble.

Master picked up the pebble."This is the time machine. All we have to do is touch it and there we go into any time I programmed in it for the day."

"How are we all supposed to touch it?" Teto asked.

"A line, I programmed it so that you spend an hour in each time. And the time machine will stay with me in our time."

They came together to form a terrible line and went one by one to random time periods selected by the master.

Gumi and Rin stood before him."We would like to go together." They said in unison.

"No can do, it's the luck of the draw." Master informed.

They sighed, and Gumi went first.

* * *

><p><strong>TADA IMMa WRITE ONE MORE TONIGHT!<strong>


	24. Witches

**'Sup my unlikely viewers? That's all I could come up with for an author's note.**

**I OWN NADA!**

* * *

><p>"What the frigger flaggles! I'm in the middle ages." Gumi yelped swinging her skirt.<p>

A pedestrian gave her a questioning glance before wandering away.

_My clothes look so ickles._

Her garments had changed into the equivalent for the time period a green and orange dress with a green maids hat.

She looked strange compared to all the muddled colors of the villagers.

_Someone else had to been transferred here too._

Gumi looked through the people attempting to find a familiar face and she spotted three.

"Hello," She called to them.

The three cupids came towards Gumi at an alarming rate.

"Do you know where we are?" Miku asked.

"Uhm Middle Ages?" Gumi answered unsure now being questioned.

Teto kicked her foot."What was your first guess?"She taunted.

"We are in the time of the black plague! Isn't this exciting!" Miki smiled jumping up and down.

"Oooh so that's why Miku has worts." Gumi said disgusted.

Miku screeched feeling her face."Where is it!?"

Gumi laughed."I was joking."

Miku lunged at her, but was held back by Teto and Miki. She then growled."I Will Claw Out Your Eyes And Drink From Your Cornea's."

"LOOK, the prostitutes are fighting again!" A villager yelled pointing at them.

They all turned in unison and surrounded the man."WE ARE NOT PROSTITUTES!"They screamed slapping him across the face.

"Why does he think we're that?" Gumi asked.

Miku huffed rolling her eyes."Well you see, when we came here our outfits didn't change like they were supposed to, so everyone gawked at us and said we were nudists, sluts, and I don't even know what one of them said."

A cart of dead people rolled by, Gumi fangirl screamed.

"What?" Teto asked.

Gumi wriggled her arms spazzily."I could make my dream of Frankenstein true. I always wanted to create life."

"You could create life with Len and have lil' chill'uns running around."Miku said moreso to herself than anyone.

Gumi ripped a strand of hair from the tealettes half wig."I will make you completely bald."

"Aunty!" Miki butted in.

"Yes?" She asked turning her attention away from the girly girl.

Miki twiddled her thumbs."Could we help the sick people?"

Teto pushed the two away from each other and stood between."Child, these people do not live after getting this disease, and if we help them we could get sick too."

Gumi steps aside of Teto and whispers in Miki's ear."They're zombies, don't touch them or you'll be infected."

Miki gasped. Teto smiled."I think she's got on to the idea."

Another cart of bodies came up, the man hauling them stopped abruptly."I QUIT! Here, they're your problem now." He said giving the girls a bell.

"Why do we have a bell?" Miki asks inspecting it.

"The bell is used so that the villagers know they need to bring out the dead. Body is then put on cart and we continue until there are no more." Gumi explained.

They turned their heads concerned.

"Don't look at me like that, I know I'm a freak."

Each girl had a job. Teto was going to yell and ring the bell.

Gumi carried half of the cart while Teto the other. Miku just followed doing her hair.

"Yo' princess, help us carry this!" Teto yelled.

"But, I was going to start painting my nails." MIku complained.

Teto forced her and Gumi to switch jobs much to Gumi's liking.

"Have you seen Len anywhere here?" Teto whispered.

"No, but I haven't been looking. We need to go with her to the next time and see if he's there."

Teto poked her face."No, the time chooser is random."

"Maybe we could just sneak off the timey whimey stuff and set them up together." Miku asked struggling with her half.

"Have you seen Back to the Future? That isn't how time works."

The cart handle slipped from Miku's hands and bodies fell off into the streets."Ugh, well that's just a movie."

"Shun the non-believer!" Teto turned away from her in disgust.

Gumi came quickly to the source of the commotion. "What do you think you're doing!? You can't let contaminated bodies flood the place you're going to scare these people!"

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Gumi facepalmed.

Miki stopped ringing her bell."Too late,"

"Quick grab the bodies! We can still fix this." Miku said reaching for a carcass.

Teto slapped her across the face."You can't make contact with it, or you will be infected."

"Just run. The soldiers are coming! THE JIGS UP! RUUUN!" Gumi bolted past them.

The soldiers stopped their horses in front of the cupids. "Halt,"

"IT WAS HER!" Teto and Miki shouted pointing at Miku.

"To the hanging gallows with all of them."

Miku smiled twirling her hair."You wouldn't mean me would you? Couldn't we work something out?"

He laughed."For you my dear, I have something special in mind. Beheading."

Then a time vortex appeared behind each of them.

"Thank you, Master!" Miki yelled jumping into hers.

Teto shrugged jumping in."At least the po po didn't catch me."

"Stupid medieaval soldiers not knowing beauty when they see it." Miku growled hopping into hers.

"WITCHES!" The soldiers screamed running away.

And in a screwed up way the vocaloids were the cause of the witch hunts.

* * *

><p>Next chapter coming soon with some romantic drama.<p> 


	25. Zombie Apocalypse

**That last chapter was a history lesson. So, any of you guys having a history exam soon that even mentions the word witch I want you to write in something along the lines of"The crazy cupid vocaloids started the witch hunts." Then watch your teacher as they're grading your paper and watch their confusion. It's fun, trust me it is.**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Gumi was still in her adventure clothes.<p>

_Where am I now? I have to be somewhere near the present to still be wearing this._

She looked around. She was on the sidewalk next to a two-story house.

Gumi leaned back awkwardly looking around. "Where's the mailbox?"

"I don't know. I couldn't find it either." Len said making her jump.

"Dear Glob, when did you get here?"

Len shrugged his shoulders."About the same time you did."

"Should we go inside?" Gumi asked unsure.

"Well, I guess so I mean it's the only thing here."

Gumi skipped up the door and knocked.

Len smiled._ She's so cute when she's confused._ He slapped himself.

"You ok?" She asked.

"Erm, uh fine. J-just a headache." He rubbed his face regretting self-inflicted pain.

Gumi wiggled the doorknob. "It's unlocked. Come on Goldilocks let's find some bears."

"I'm not Goldilocks, and I think I'll just go through the back." Len said hurrying off before she could answer.

Gumi swung open the door and walked around a regular foyer.

She didn't see anything that hinted the time.

_I hope Len has more luck than me. He's been acting a little strange though, maybe time travel just freaks him out._

Len had just opened the backyard's gate when he heard footsteps coming quickly across the sidewalk.

He dove into a bush._ I CAN'T SCREW TIME!_

Len never saw the person while he hid in the bush.

Gumi heard the back door creak open."Gumi, I'm here."

She turned to see Len...in a suit. " Why are you wearing that?"

"Uh, no reason." He licked his lips. "I missed you."

Len held her waist pulling her into him.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Gumi attempted to push him, but ended up wrapping her arms around his neck.

He slowly began to kiss her, making his way down her neck until he met her collarbone.

Len looked up into her wide emerald eyes and kissed her ear. "I'm about to ask you to marry me."

"We've never been on a date before! I'm only seventeen." Gumi pushed him away.

Len stared at her shocked."But, we're the same age, twenty-three. we've been together for six years." Future Len said.

"Oh Holy Mother of Gallifrey," Gumi facepalmed. "How did I not see it? Of course you're the future Len you're taller, your voice is different, and it explains the change of clothes. Stupid Idiot, how did I not see it?"

"Wait is this the time we went to the future and saw that weird house. No wonder when future you bought this it looked familiar. Why didn't you ever tell me who lived here?"

Gumi sighed. "I'm still wrapping my head around this so just shut up. Ok, so apparently we,me and younger Len, have gone into the future to this house that I'm guessing is mine. And you mistook me for future Gumi. Plus, somehow future you never knew who lived here."

Len nodded.

Gumi held her chin. "So, the only thing we can do now is hide you let young you come in and make him believe the house is uninhabited. And then bleach my mouth."

"That sounds about right, but what about future you?" Len asked.

"Oh yea where is she?" Gumi asked.

Len paused. "Probably upstairs, I'll try to keep her..you up there."

Gumi gave him a wave good bye as he climbed the stairs.

She wiped her mouth on her arm. I_ can't believe my first kiss was with a future guy._

Gumi came to the back door and opened it.

"Len, LEN, COME HERE." Gumi whisper screamed.

A blonde puff-ball flew out of a bush.

She laughed. "Is that your hair or did a golden retriever shed on you?"

Len frowned flattening his hair until it was normal except one detail.

"Where's your hairband?" Gumi said blushing slightly._ He looks nice with his hair down._

"I was attacked." He said completely serious.

"By a squirrel or the bush."

"Both."

"Aww poor thing. Come inside and salvage whatever pride you have left." Gumi beckoned him inside.

Len looked around the house a little not seeing anything important. "Do you know who lives here or what time were in?"

She swallowed."It's the zombie apocalypse. If we want to survive we are going to have to keep low until the time changes again."

"So, we have like forty minutes."

"Apparently."

"What do we need to do about the zombies if one finds us?"

"Well uhm the time is the zombie apocalypse, not the place. This area isn't infected infected, and the house is just empty."Gumi lied.

Len thought for a second. "Then who came into the house before I did."

"Me, of course"

"But you came through the front, while I was coming to the back I heard footsteps. Whoever it was went through the back."

Gumi gulped."That was me I tried to scare you."

Len shoved her playfully."Don't be a witch with a capital B. Let's leave this place and go somewhere."

"Where should we go?"

"I think I saw a Carnival near here when I was in the backyard."

Gumi smiled, grabbed his hand, and took him outside to the sidewalk.

Len entwined his fingers with hers._ It's the perfect time._

"Gumi,"

"Yeeaas."

"Do you-n-not that you have too j-just if you want to...I was wondering if you maybe want to go out sometime?"

Gumi's smile faded. "Maybe, I mean if you're sure you want to. Is this a date?"

"Well uhm it can be." Len blushed.

"If this ends up ok then..yea..." Gumi looked around nervously as they came directly in front of the Carnival.

* * *

><p><strong>done we shall have better romantic drama in later chapters<strong>


	26. Nightmares

**Pretend there was a lot of suspenseful music until this chapter...Dun Da Da Dun Dun Dun Daaaaa!*In jumps the dirty blonde nerd herself* I AM BACK! CUZ I'M BACK IN BLACK! Ok maybe I'm not wearing black but wtv. I'm here story gonna go on and keep your fandom horses down I'm going to give you your ships soon. I don't really like fanservice though so I'm going to try to stick to my plan and hope you peeps enjoy! I own diddly squat.**

* * *

><p>The carnival was let's just say different.<p>

The carnival was made up of several tents small and large.

Everything themed in black and red.

The front gate had scrawled it's title "The Nightmare Circus"

_What the Hell am I doing?_

_ Let go, don't get crushed._

_ Be strong and let go before you get hurt._

Len noticed her absent gaze.

"Gumi are you all right?"

"Hmm...uh yea."

She squeezed his hand.

He smiled and they entered.

**Let the match begin.**

"Len? Len! LEN! I can't see anything! Where are you?"

She felt around.

_There's a wall and another, they're everywhere._

_ I'm in a box._

_And my clothes have changed magically...again._

_There has to be a way out._

She pounded against the box screaming for anyone to hear.

She did this repeatedly for what she thought was hours.

_I'm trapped in here, no one can hear me, no one can see me, I can't escape._

She sat down and held her knees close.

DRIP.

Gumi held out her hand it was raining.

In her box.

She began to panic.

She came to the corner of the box and felt the water rise to her ankles.

_I can't swim!_

_I won't be able to breathe let alone escape._

_The water's rising faster than I thought it would!_

"Where is it coming from!"

She felt the top of the box.

There wasn't anything to be found.

It was leaking from nowhere.

Her body went rigid and she smiled.

The water was reaching her neck.

And she was laughing.

"Hahaha-huhu-ah-ah-aaaAAAGHHHHHHH!"

"I almost thought he'd come for me. That he might save me somehow.

You little puddle. You can't depend on anyone other than yourself.

Y-YOU'RE RIGHT!

I don't need him.

I don't need anyone!

I can only depend on myself.

Then no one can hurt me."

Her tears mingled with the water.

* * *

><p>"Gumi? Where'd you go? Um. Where am I?"<p>

He walked around the concrete.

_It's the top of a building._

Len looks over the edge.

_Scratch that it's a skyscraper. Yep, this sucks._

He saw a tiny hand wave at him.

"GUMI!"

The tiny person nodded. "YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME! I WON'T STAY HERE FOREVER!"

_Why does she always have to fight? _

_Doesn't she know that I will do anything for her?_

He swallowed.

_Maybe that's what this is about? She wants to see if I go after her._

_There's no way to get into the building._

_There's only down._

She blew him a kiss from below and began to walk away.

He walked back as far as possible and ran off the building.

_I need her._

_More than anything._

_I can't just let her leave._

The wind rushed past him as he approached the ground steadily.

She turned her head to see him coming towards her.

He grabbed her as he impacted the Earth.

**White pawn marches forward.**

* * *

><p>They awoke in each other's arms on the cobblestone walkway of the Carnival.<p>

CLICK.

A cane came hard to the ground in front of their faces.

"That may be the most fucked up set of dreams I have ever seen here. That's a compliment."

* * *

><p><strong>Yes it's short. I couldn't think of anywhere to end it nicely.<strong>


	27. First Date

**I am back but I don't know how long I will stay. I kinda fell out of the Vocaloid phase. But I still have fond feelings for it and this pairing, so I might continue. But it will be ending soon with further updates. Thank you for all your support through many of my wild outbursts.**

* * *

><p>"Would you like a dream reading?" The young man asked reaching his hand out toward Gumi.<p>

Gumi recognized his face and all the memories behind it.

She swatted his hand away almost jokingly. "No thank you. We came here just to enjoy the park."

Len stood up abruptly. "What was that about!?"

The blue haired fellow yawned. "It's only the newest dream technology out there we put it at the front gate to attract customers."

Len was still offensive towards the man. "That thing knocked us out."

"It only made you sleep for a few minutes."

Gumi grabbed Len' s hand quickly with a quick goodbye to the almost forgotten face of the man and the two hurried along to look at more of the park.

"What do you want to do?" Len asked.

Gumi paused in wonderment at the incredible size of the park. "I don't know..."

There was a wispy smoke grey fog hanging in the air. It drifted through the park's thin winding trails. Each trail leading to fantastical attractions.

"Maybe we should see how much time we have left." Len said.

Gumi spotted a large clock in the center of the park. "According to that clock we only have around half an hour."

"Oh..." Len drummed his fingers on a railing. _What do I do with my hands?_

Gumi smiled and grabbed his hand. "I know exactly what we should do!"

The two walked quickly side by side making their way toward a colorful amusement ride.

"This one's called the Tilt-A-Whirl, I saw it at an amusement park once." Gumi said pointing excitedly at the ride.

Len smiled nervously. "It looks like it's broke down."

Gumi ignored him and pulled him towards the ride operator.

"Oh, hi you two. Do you want this visit to go onto your member cards? You don't have worry about the card numbers or anything; I remember it." The operator said.

Len leaned over to Gumi and whispered."I guess future us have come here before."

Gumi nodded and thanked the operator.

The ride was enormous easily able to hold a hundred people. It was built in the image of a large spinning top lined with mirrors.

"This looks a little scary. Are you sure you want to go on this?" Len asked.

Gumi laughed."I'll hold your hand if you get scared."

They climbed up onto the ride and strapped in.

"Are you ready?" Gumi asked.

"No. I don't like this." Len said.

"It's okay, I've rode this a thousand times!"

The ride began to tilt and spin faster and faster.

Len screamed enthusiastically while Gumi giggled contineously.

After a minute or two the ride began to slow to a stop.

"Wait, how could you have rode this so many times if you said you only saw it once?" Len asked.

"I lied."

Gumi removed her safety straps stepped out of the ride' s exit door rather disorinnted.

Len followed grabbing her shoulders to help steady her.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"I'd be better if you would quit asking so many questions." Gumi said rolling her eyes.

"Well, this is sort of our first date and I don't want to mess it up."

Gumi smiled.

"What?" Len asked.

"That's really sweet."

They began to walk aimlessly hand in hand.

Soon they stopped in front of a giant ferris wheel.

"Wanna go?"Len asked.

"Sure."

Len stepped into the ferris wheel car making sure it was sturdy.

He helped Gumi in.

Gumi sat opposite to him gazing out at the ground so close to her.

Then the ride slowly began to turn.

"I always feel like I'm going to fall out of these little car things." Gumi said.

Len looked down."Yea."

They didn't speak for awhile.

Len took something out of his pocket.

It was his own phone with a special message recorded on it.

"Gumi?" He asked.

"Yea?"

Len began to play the message. "Please, don't be mad at Rin."

Gumi listened quietly.

"Do you really feel like this?"

Gumi ignored his question.

Len crossed the car to sit with her.

"What would you do if I told you I felt the same?"

Gumi laughed a little. "I'd say 'Wow if you love yourself that much you must have a big ego.'"

"That's not what I meant."

She sighed. "I don't know,"

"I want you to know that I'm going to stay here for you." Len said putting his phone away.

"I don't want you to feel vulnerable. I want you to feel safe with me. What if I told you how much I feel about you?" His voice grew softer as he came closer.

"I'd probably thank you." She whispered placing her hands on his chest cautiously beginning to kiss him.

Len' s hands made their way to her waist pressing her against him.

He felt like he could do anything. He began to kiss her softly on the neck then with more passion.

"Len,"

Her words only encouraged him further.

"Len!" She began to push him away.

He stopped."What is it?"

"The portal..."

* * *

><p><strong>That's that. I hope you enjoyed it.<strong>


End file.
